Fighting the Bounty
by FanWriter02
Summary: After returning to Berk from rescuing Hiccup from the Bounty Hunters, the riders think everything will return to somewhat normal life. But when Hiccup goes missing again, not three days after his first capture, Astrid, Gobber, and Stoick set out to find Hiccup yet again, while the other riders stay behind to take care of Berk. Requested by katurdi. Hiccstrid. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"Hiccup, are you sure you're alright?"

Hiccup sighed and turned around, succeeding in hiding his grimace at the sharp movement which sent spasming pain up his abdomen and chest.

"Yep! Perfectly fine!" He responded cheerfully to Astrid, who at this point was looking at him doubtfully.

"Hiccup…"

"Fine! Totally fine!" He continued, cutting her off as he fumbled to grab onto Toothless's saddle. It had been only about fifteen minutes since they'd arrived back on Berk from his rescue, and he'd been bombarded with questions and worried expressions and voices of help. He'd taken it all well in stride, but the last day of being tossed from Bounty Hunter to Bounty Hunter was beginning to catch up with him. As much as everyone's concern touched him- _deeply_ \- he just wanted to go to bed and sleep for days straight.

"You don't look fine…" Astrid rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he involuntarily leaned against her touch. Gods, that felt so nice, her small but strong hand resting against his arm sent shivers of excitement racing through his veins. He thought he'd overcome this feeling a while ago, but obviously, he hadn't. Either that or he was just extremely tired and too tired to try and hide anything.

"Hiccup?"

"Hm?" He murmured, his fuzzy brain coming back into focus.

"You dazed off for a moment… are you tired?"

"Nuh…" he tried to answer, but it came out as a low groan. "I'm… _fine_ …"

Toothless cooed, and Hiccup ran his hand over the dragon's scaly head to comfort him. The dragon bumped his head against Hiccup's side, making him hiss in pain.

"Careful, Toothless! Hiccup's sore and tired-"

"He's- you're fine, Toothless." Hiccup interrupted her, patting the poor dragons head. Toothless whined and licked his riders hand worriedly.

Astrid placed a hand on Hiccup's forehead, and he smiled dazedly before leaning into it, liking the feeling over her skin against his.

"Gods, Hiccup, you're running a fever!" Astrid explained in worry. Hiccup mumbled incoherently, trying to disagree but failing in his muddled and exhausted state. All the adrenaline was wearing off, and all that was left was pain, exhaustion, and unnatural warmth.

"We have to- Hiccup!"

Hiccup jerked his eyes open, blinking down at the floor before realizing that he'd nearly tipped over and into Astrid's arms. Toothless's head was nearby, and the dragon was moving closer to his bruised stomach.

" _I-I'm fine.."_ Hiccup mumbled, repeating what he'd previously said. It was the only thing that really made any sense at the moment, and even that thought was blurry.

"You are going home." Astrid ordered. Hiccup just nodded in reply, to weak and tired to object. Bed was what he wanted, so if they went home, perhaps he could lie down and rest for a little while.

"Hiccup, you… can you try and… walk? I… I can carry you but I doubt you want that…"

Hiccup forced his eyes open again, pushing away from Astrid and leaning instead against Toothless. People who passed glanced at him worriedly, but he ignored them, to groggy to say anything reassuring.

Toothless nudged Hiccup's leg, making him wince again. That was his left leg, which was bruised and sore from all the jostling of his prosthetic all throughout the day. His leg had been jerked, pulled, hit, and cut from all the jostling and rolling about.

"Careful, Toothless." Astrid warned, her voice filled with concern. Hiccup pulled himself onto the saddle the rest of the way, sitting up and blinking at the world in attempts to clear his vision.

"Come on." Astrid said quietly as she climbed up behind him. "Hurry Toothless. I think he might fall asleep if we wait much longer."

Toothless didn't have to be told twice. Instantly he jumped forward and made running leaps towards the hut up on the hill where Hiccup and his father lived. It wasn't a very far trek, which made keeping Hiccup awake a bit easier. He continued blinking, able to stay awake but not able to see as everything blurred.

Astrid wrapped an arm around his stomach and chest to stay on when Toothless ran up the hill, the momentum jerking and making it difficult for her to stay on without holding onto something. But since that something just happened to be Hiccup's bruised mid section, he bit his lip and shuddered at the pain.

They still hadn't reached the door of the hut, and the pain was starting to become unbearable. Finally, he let out a low groan, causing Astrid to loosen her grip, then her hand completely left his stomach and instead rested on his arm, much to his relief. The pain subsided a little, but it was still throbbing achingly.

"What's wrong, does something hurt..?" She asked, the amount of concern in her voice making Hiccup want to tear up. It warmed him to know that people worried about him, and wanted to make sure he was safe.

Hiccup gasped and shook his head, noticing how Toothless was now standing before the door. "No… I'm…" _fine_ he wanted to say, but already knew that word had been spoken enough. "alright." He finished wheezily.

"No- no you're not. What hurts?" Astrid slid of Toothless back and helped Hiccup down. He coughed, the action causing pain to erupt in his neck.

"I- nothing does. I'm just tired…"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." Astrid said fiercely, making him wince. He leaned heavily against her side, one of her arms wrapped around his shoulder. "Tell me right now."

Hiccup sighed and looked down at his boot, knowing that it was pointless to fight Astrid, especially when she used his full name. Also, he was so tired that at this point, he just didn't care.

"My stomach…" He admitted. "And… my neck… but it's not bad…" He finished, hoping he sounded convincing rather than pathetic.

Astrid was quiet for a few moments, but then she sighed and shifted him in her arms. "Let's get you inside and I'll take a look, alright?"

"No…" Hiccup murmured, but didn't even bother struggling. In all honesty, he wanted to be taken care of. He wanted to be babied a bit, but at the same time he hated the idea. What kind of Viking was he, that he wanted to be babied?

"Sit." Astrid ordered, and Hiccup obediently plopped into a wooden chair by the fire. Toothless curled up at his side, his head resting by his feet- um, foot.

Hiccup opened his eyes when Astrid stepped in front of him, and he blinked in surprise when she motioned for him to lift his shirt.

"I need to see your stomach, Hiccup." She explained, and he sighed before fumbling with the buckles of his armor. He slid it off, letting it fall to the floor with a dull _thunk_ before grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it to his chest, allowing his abdomen to be seen.

"Oh… oh gods, Hiccup…" Astrid whispered, her voice displaying her shock.

"Is it bad..?" Hiccup asked hesitantly. If it looked as bad as it felt, it was probably completely covered in bruises and probably horribly colored.

"Why didn't you say something sooner, Hiccup!? This… I think you should have Gothi take a look at this. It's… I hope nothing internally was damaged. How bad does it hurt?"

Hiccup gave up all thoughts of lying, because the pain was undauntingly there, and at this point, he just wanted it to go away. "Bad…" He answered quietly.

"Oh… Hiccup, Hiccup…" She whispered, and he jerked in surprise and pain when he felt something cold touch his wounded abdomen.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized. "I… I'll hurry."

"Why… why are you washing it?" Hiccup asked in bewilderment. Astrid just continued wiping the cloth over the bruises, and before long the water felt warm and not cold. It was making him feel even groggier, and his eyes fluttered and threatened to slide closed completely.

The warm cloth left his stomach and he couldn't help but whine in complaint.

"Shh… I'll warm a cloth for you in a bit. Right now you need to get in bed."

"Mhm… yeah…" Hiccup agreed with a mumble. Toothless stood up and nudged Hiccup's hand, allowing the boy to climb back onto his back before the dragon dashed up the stairs, going as smoothly as possible.

Once Toothless landed on the floor in Hiccup's bedroom, Hiccup slid off and stumbled to the bed. He climbed in and curled into himself, his stomach throbbing painfully and his leg shooting pain.

Hiccup must've fallen asleep, because it wasn't long before he blinked his eyes open due to something shaking his shoulder.

"Hiccup… wake up. Just for a second I… I have that warm cloth. And I want you to tell me if anything else hurts."

Hiccup moaned and rolled over to face the person speaking, and Astrid's worried expression greeted him. She was holding a folded cloth in her hands, and a bucket of water rested on the table.

"Hiccup..?" She whispered fearfully. "Does… anything else hurt?"

His leg stabbed pain, as though reminding him that something else did indeed hurt. But he pushed it aside, knowing that it would just bruise and be fine before long.

"No… just my stomach."

"Here." Astrid handed the cloth to him, which he took and curled up around it, placing the warm cloth under his shirt and against his bruised skin. He hummed in pleasure, his eyes once again closing as the warmth made the grogginess return.

"Sleep well, Hiccup. I'll tell your Dad what happened-"

"No!" Hiccup objected, his eyes flying open. He reached out and grabbed Astrid's wrist. She paused and turned to face him, her eyes a bright blue with question.

"Please don't tell him…" Hiccup begged. "I… after everything today…"

"That's why I- you- should tell him." Astrid replied sternly. "Your Dad needs to know."

"But…" Hiccup whispered weakly.

"Go to sleep, Hiccup." Astrid said with a smile. "I'm going to tell your Dad, and he'll come look in on you later…"

"Fine…" Hiccup responded, letting his hand fall to the side of the bed. He blinked drowsily, realizing that he really wanted his Dad. He wanted his Dad to hold him and to take care of him.

He felt something touch his forehead, and he opened his eyes a crack to see Astrid standing over him, her hand resting on his forehead, her fingers playing with his hair. It felt good, so he leaned against her touch, enjoying the coolness of her hand against his warm head.

He then closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Again, I wanted to get this started since I won't be able to start it when I originally planned (which was on Wednesday or Thursday) but I most likely won't be able to update until Saturday. Sorry it'll take so long!**

 **Love you all, see you in the next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The twins were at it again.

"No, Tuff, I swear if you drop that I will- SNOTLOUT! STOP JUMPING ON FISHLEGS!" Astrid shouted- well, more like shrieked- into the throng of unruly Dragon Riders. For the first time in a long while, they'd gathered at the Dragon Academy, and while it was nice to be in the familiar place, the others were all getting a little _too_ familiar, once more acting like those silly sixteen-year-old teens they'd been back when the Academy had been running full swing.

The twins seemed extra happy to be back, giggling as they ran about as quick as ever, dumping barrels and of course- making explosions. Astrid held out a hand in warning to an unsuspecting Heather- who by this time looked mildly amused- when the twins snuck up behind her and tossed a bottle of Nightmare Gel right at Heather's feet.

Before Astrid could voice a caution, Belch sparked a flame, instantly making a loud explosion that sent Heather flying through the air and landing with a loud crash amongst buckets and barrels set in the storage room.

The twins cackled and chortled for a few moments before their evil expressions were once again pasted on their face. They cackled before taking off again, Barch not far behind.

"Ugh…" Astrid groaned before facepalming. How did Hiccup control these dufuses twenty-four-seven? Not only was he able to control them on their rampages in the Dragon Academy, but he also got them to semi behave on the Edge as well, not to mention he actually got them to _work_.

Astrid glanced up at the morning sky, nodding when she saw that it was well passed sunrise and Hiccup was still in bed. For a moment, she felt concern, but then she shook it off. The Chief had promised to tell her if anything was wrong, and Stoick never broke a promise. So Astrid allowed herself to feel content, glad that for once Hiccup was allowing himself to sleep in and get some well needed rest.

Heather tottered over, pulling sawdust and arrows out of her skirt and hair. The arrows weren't much more then darts, and thankfully she'd escaped injuries, but Heather was furious. At the sight of her red face, Astrid couldn't stop a laugh.

"You think this is funny!?" Heather erupted, and Astrid could've sworn she saw smoke puffing from her ears. "Wait until I get my hands on those-" She growled and she lunged into the fray, tackling Tuffnut who was in mid step towards a Snotlout who's butt had recently been lit ablaze.

Astrid sighed and shook her head, watching the chaotic scene unfold before her. She had lost all hopes of restoring any kind of order, so she just shrugged and leaned against the wall, supposing that watching the show wouldn't be half bad either- especially with how Snotlout was running about screaming and clutching his rear.

"Top of the… WHAT THE!?" Came a startled voice from behind her. Astrid whirled about, Hiccup standing right behind her, a look of shock on his face.

He slowly turned to look at her, bewilderment clear in his expression. "What happened!?"

"I put Snotlout and the twins in the same room, that's what happened." Astrid explained in exasperation. She eyed Hiccup up and down trying to find signs of him being in pain or any other discomfort. But since he was still sitting on Toothless's back, it made it hard to tell.

Hiccup stared at the group of angry and scared (Tuffnut especially, since Heather was still chasing him about with threats of lighting him on fire) Vikings for a few more minutes before smiling softly and shaking his head.

"Sure am glad to be back." Astrid heard him whisper. To Toothless or himself- she wasn't sure.

Hiccup took a deep breath, but paused, his gaze falling down to the ground as he rubbed Toothless's head. "Guess you'll have to take this one, bud." He said softly.

Toothless- Astrid could've sworn she saw that dragon smile- nodded and let out an ear-piercing shriek, making Astrid cover her ears and the others scramble to do so as well. Tuffnut was flopped over a medal pole sticking out from the Academy walls, right out of Heather's reach, while Snotlout was walking about with his butt stuck in a bucket. Fishlegs had been trying to restore some order among the Vikings, so just stood looking like his nerves were fried in the middle of the arena.

Toothless's mouth closed, and Hiccup pat his head thankfully. "Thank you, Toothless." He looked up at the others, who were all looking rather disoriented and confused.

Fishlegs snapped out of his daze first, launching up and dashing over to Hiccup and Toothless, nearly tackling Hiccup to the ground in the fierce hug. "Hiccup! You're awake!"

Astrid panicked and dashed forward, knowing that this bone crushing hug was no good for Hiccup's bruised stomach. She pushed the Ingerman boy away, giving him a soft glare before turning to face Hiccup. He blinked dazedly, his eyes focusing and unfocusing while his arm snaked around his middle.

Fishlegs squeaked from behind her, "Oh Thor, I'm sorry, Hiccup! I didn't- did I hurt you? Thor, I'm sorry…"

"No… nuh Fishlegs…" Hiccup reassured, his words only slightly slurred together. "Ye're fine…"

"Hiccup!" Heather called out, jogging over beside Fishlegs. "Good to see you up and around. I was- are you all right?" She asked, her sentence starting out happy and jolly, turning to one of concern when she noticed his rigid position and pale face.

Before Hiccup could answer, Astrid replied. "He was a little beaten up during the capture, so his stomach is bruised and he's not exactly up for tackle hugs."

"Sorry." Fishlegs squeaked.

Heather's eyes softened and she gestured back towards the door. "Maybe you should go back to bed…" she suggested.

Hiccup shook his head and pushed Astrid's hand off his arm, smiling at the concerned Vikings around him. "I'm fine, really guys. I-I even slept in!"

Astrid smiled in approval, but she couldn't help the worry that still clawed at her stomach. He still hadn't climbed of Toothless's back, which led her to believe he was hiding something. Whenever he tried to keep something from her, he'd stick with Toothless- sometimes never leaving that Dragons side. She looked at the dragon, who just rolled his eyes and huffed in an irritated kind of way.

Hiccup looked beyond Fishlegs and Heather, groaning when the he noticed the twins were back on the rampage and Snotlout was scooting about with his rear in a bucket. "Tuff! Ruff! Snotlout!" He called out.

Tuffnut froze in position, once foot raised in a tiptoe while Ruffnut was about to dump another bucket onto Snotlout's head. The twins immediately straightened up and hid their hands behind their backs, trying to appear innocent.

"Hiccup! It's about time! Tell these morons to leave me alone, and help get this bucket off my butt!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but before he could step forward and help his cousin out, Fishlegs shook his head and stepped over to the Jorgenson, grabbing hold of the bucket and giving it a hard tug.

Astrid sighed and closed her eyes, her thumbs rubbing her forehead as a headache threatened to rise. "I don't know how you put up with them all the time." She murmured, cracking an eye open to direct the question towards Hiccup.

"Eh, three years of practice." Hiccup stated with a smile.

"OUCH! WATCH IT FISHFACE!" Snotlout screamed. Heather rolled her eyes before following Fishleg's steps and going to help get the bucket off the stubborn Snotlouts rear.

Astrid heard a small hiss and once again directed her attention on the boy and dragon. Hiccup's face was still too pale, and he didn't look _"fine"_ at all. His hands were clenching the saddle, and his head ducked a bit lower than normal, his bangs obscuring most of his face.

"Hiccup..?" Astrid asked tentatively, holding out a hand to touch his arm. Warm. Did he still have a fever?

"I'm fine, Astrid." Hiccup's voice was surprisingly calm, but it shook and cracked. "It's nothing. But I-I think I'd' better… I'd better go…"

Hiccup leaned forward a bit, but Toothless didn't budge. Hiccup muttered something under his breath but the dragon just shook his head and glare up at his rider.

"Toothles-ss…"

Astrid stepped forward and grabbed Hiccup's other arm, turning him to face her. He groaned before totally collapsing in her arms, his foot unclipping from the pedal as he did so.

"Oh, gods!" Astrid cried out in shock. "Hiccup! Hiccup, what's wrong?"

She pulled his good foot out of the pedal before lowering him to the ground, wondering what had caused Hiccup to nearly pass out like that. Toothless cooed worriedly as he bounced around them, pausing down by Hiccup's legs before looking at Astrid with soulful eyes. He then let his nose hover above Hiccup's prosthetic, making guttural sounds as though trying to tell her something.

"His leg? His… leg…" Astrid figured out. Toothless moaned and lifted his head, confirming Astrid's guess.

She scooted down lower, noticing how the others were hurrying her way. But she ignored them for the most part, instead fixing her attention on Hiccup and his leg- which for whatever reason must be bothering him.

She pulled the rope on the prosthetic, dropping it to the ground before carefully starting to remove the medal contraption. But that shook Hiccup out of his half-conscious state, making him moan and try to move away from her.

"Hush, shh… it's alright, Hiccup…" She soothed quietly, her fingers still moving to remove the prosthetic. But every time she touched it or tried to move it at all, Hiccup would cry out and writhe in his pain.

"Oh Thor!" Fishlegs panicked. "What's wrong did I do this too? Is he hurt what's wrong with his leg should I get Stoick where to go what to do…?" Fishlegs rambled, his face hiding behind his hands. "I can't watch." He whispered.

Heather dropped to her knees beside Astrid, her eyes quickly looking over the entire situation and gathering the information she needed. She moved closer before holding Hiccup's legs down, allowing Astrid to remove the prosthetic without fear of him accidently kicking her.

"Nuh…" Hiccup moaned, his head rolling from side to side. "P-please…"

Astird hurriedly pulled the prosthetic off, setting it aside before taking a look at his leg. She gasped when she caught sight of blood- although it looked mainly older and not new- it still sent panic shooting through her veins. She unwrapped the bandage wrapped around the leg, pulling it off with another little gasp at the sight of the irritated skin. There was also a good-sized gash close to his knee, where it was swollen and puffy.

"Fishlegs, get me a roll of bandages!" Astrid ordered. "Tuff, a bucket of water!"

The two ran off to do as bid, hurrying back as soon as they'd accomplished it. Astrid took the bucket first, ringing out a piece of the bandages and wiping away the blood. She then carefully sponged the rest of the leg, hoping the cool water would bring the swelling down. Hiccup all the while moaned, although by the end of the procedure Astrid was sure it was from pleasure and not from pain. The cool cloth probably felt soothing on his aching leg, and she silently promised to get some ice for him as soon as she finished.

Once she had the leg bandaged, Heather leaned back, releasing her hold on Hiccup's legs. Astrid hurried up to Hiccup's head, where his eyes were closed and he was panting heavily.

"I'm done now, all done…" She reassured, wrapping her arm under his shoulder blades and helping him sit up. Since he was still out of it she moved behind him, her back against the wall and his back against her.

"What happened?" Snotlout asked in confusion. "He was just fine wasn't he?"

"No… I think he was just hiding it." Astrid looked over at the worried Night Fury, the dragon giving her a nod to confirm the statement. She looked back down at Hiccup, whom she wasn't sure was conscious or not. He wasn't responding, but he was breathing heavily, not as though he were unconscious.

"Oh, you idiot." She whispered, leaning her head against his. Toothless warbled and wrapped a tail protectively around the two.

The others milled about for a few minutes, Fishlegs tapping his fingers together awkwardly the entire time. Finally, they stated they'd head for the Great Hall, and for Hiccup and Astrid to meet them there when Hiccup recovered from his shock. Astrid watched suspiciously as Heather shooed the other Riders and their dragon out of the arena, the raven-haired girl smirking as she did so.

"That little…" Astrid muttered, shaking her head. She heard a little groan so refocused on Hiccup, rubbing his arm comfortingly with her fingers.

"Mhm…" He murmured, leaning into her touch much like he'd done last night. "Whud happened?"

"Tell me." She replied. "You- you fell of Toothless, and it was obvious your leg was paining you. I-I cleaned it up…" She added, never once stopping the circular movements of her fingers against his skin. "Why… why didn't you tell me your leg hurt? I would've helped you- we all would've. Sooner at least. And… you should clean your leg once a day at least. Did you know it was bleeding?"

Hiccup nodded softly, but since his back was leaning against her she could see his expression. "No… I-I cleaned it this morning because it ached… but it wasn't bleeding anymore…"

"By cleaning you mean unwrapping it, looking at it for a second, then rewrapping it so you could ride Toothless sooner?" Astrid clarified, knowing that what she said was true. Hiccup hesitated before nodding hesitantly.

"You… YOU IDIOT!" she scolded fiercely. "What would've happened if you'd been out on a flight, with no one around to help you?"

"I'd have Toothless…"

"Who can't fly on his own! If you passed out, you two would both fall."

Hiccup remained silent while Toothless just cooed, his eyes a wide green and his pupils large.

"I'm sorry…" Hiccup whispered, running a hand over his dragon's scaly head in remorse. "I-I guess it _was_ kinda stupid…"

Astrid's demeanor softened, and she nodded in agreement. "Yeah… yeah it kinda was."

"Sorry. It's just… I'm tired of my room, and I missed home. I didn't want to be in the house any longer then I'd have to be."

"I know." Astrid wrapped her arms around his chest again, giving it a very soft and gentle squeeze. "But next time move slower and take care of yourself, alright? We can hold up the fort while you-"

"Obviously." Hiccup laughed quietly, waving an arm weakly about at their surroundings. Astrid froze, realizing that he was right. She too let out a little laugh, a smile spreading across her face.

* * *

 ***dashes across the room* *skids to a stop and sending dust flying***

 **I'm here! What did I miss? *readjusts wayward hat***

 **Hello wonderful people! So how was this chapter? Okay? No good? Too many typos and grammatical errors? (Most likely)**

 **Ahem, anyways, I better skedaddle. I have SO MANY updates to do today. I plan on doing like four, not counting this one, on my other stories. So… let's see if I accomplish that goal or not.**

 **Tootles for now! :D See you next chapter! ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"Hiccup!" Tuffnut shouted, waving a hand from the table they were all sitting at. "Over here!"

Astrid followed close behind as she and a slightly limping Hiccup made their way to the table. Heather and Fishlegs scooted down the bench, giving both room to take a seat.

"Hey guys." Hiccup greeted, avoiding eye contact with any of them as he sat beside Fishlegs.

There was a moment of awkward silence, Fishlegs finally being the one to break it.

"Do you feel better since yesterday? We hardly saw you." Fishlegs said, concern lining his voice.

Hiccup smiled and finally looked up at them, his emerald eyes shining bright and his smile genuine. " _Lot's_ better." He reassured.

Snotlout let out a relieved huff. "Well, that's good. Astrid honestly can't handle anything- and she seemed awfully distracted for all of yesterday alo-" Astrid shot him a glare, cutting him short. He blinked before chuckling nervously. "Actually, she was fine. Perfect. Let us get away without doing any work-"

"Snotlout, get down and give me fifty." Astrid growled, gesturing towards the floor.

Snotlout blinked at her in shock. "F-f-fifty?"

 _"Fifty."_

He meekly nodded before sliding off the bench and getting on the floor, doing one pushup before falling flat on his face, his helmet falling off and rolling out of sight.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Snotlout grumbled, getting to his feet before running off in pursuit of his helmet.

Astrid smirked and tapped her fork against the table. "Well, that worked."

Tuffnut snorted as he tried to pry a fishbone up his nose. Hiccup stared at him in disgust, wondering why in the archipelago did Tuffnut think that was a good idea.

"Tuff, what are you doing?" Astrid voiced, looking equally as grossed out.

Ruffnut, who was watching her brother in utter fascination offered an explanation. "He's trying to get the bone through his nose, down the back of his throat, and make it come back out his mouth!"

Fishlegs gagged on his food while Heather just looked away in disgust,

Tuff mumbled something, although it was muffled by the bone that was still protruding in- ugh and this was why his Dad had reserved a table personally for the twins use…

"Anyways…" Heather started, "Plans for today? When will we be going back to the Edge?"

"I thought we'd stay for a few days, like a week or so, help out with what we can before heading back." Hiccup said, glancing over to where his father was sitting. As far as he knew, Stoick was clueless to the events of yesterday. At least- he hadn't said anything, and knowing his Dad, if he'd know, Hiccup would've been stuck in bed all the previous day.

"Your Dad doesn't know, does he?" Astrid asked quietly, her eyes portraying her concern.

Hiccup shook his head, pushing his food about on his plate with his fork. "No… no he doesn't."

"You have to start telling him these things, Hiccup." Astrid said stubbornly, almost angrily. "Look what happened with Ryker- will you never learn!?"

Hiccup smiled, "Probably not."

"You- you're an idiot…" Astrid fumed, throwing her arms in the air in exasperation. "And I'm not telling Stoick anything for you anymore. You have to do it on your own."

"It's not a big deal, Astrid."

"No big deal!? You only nearly passed out- nearly had a panic attack, and you were injured! Yet that's no big deal?"

Hiccup looked over worriedly at his Dad, noticing how he was looking their way. "Astrid, shh…" He begged, grabbing her arm. "I'll tell him next time, alright?"

"That's a lie, Haddock." She glared at him, and Hiccup couldn't help but wince at the severe look. "Your pride is going to get you killed." She muttered, pushing his hand off her arm.

"What pride?" Hiccup asked, slightly annoyed now. Why couldn't she just… drop it? He was fine now! He didn't want his Dad to know! He didn't want his weakness to be shown… his Dad and he had had a good relationship over the last few years, and Hiccup didn't want his weakness to ruin it… not again. He wasn't sure if he could stand it if things went back to the way they'd been before… to be thought of as the useless weakling who could do nothing right.

And in truth, that's how he was feeling right now, even though no one- no one at all- had told him such a thing.

"This pride!" Astrid waved her hand in a wild gesture. "All of this!"

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup answered, the line just slipping out. It had been a long time since he'd said it, but Astrid didn't seem to recognize it.

"Yes. You… you have to stop being so stubborn. Just-just because you're afraid of him, Hiccup." Astrid went on, her blue eyes dark and for the first-time Hiccup truly saw her angry at him. It had been almost three years since she'd given him that look, and Hiccup knew for certain- something had changed.

Hiccup fell silent, his feelings and emotions catching hold of his being again. Afraid. Yes, he was afraid. But not afraid to tell his Father what had been going on, afraid what would happen in the aftermath. Would… would he be seen as weak again?

 _Astrid_ … why was she acting so… upset? Again, her attitude reminded him of how she'd acted back during Dragon Training. She was just absolutely fed up.

 _She probably sees me as weak and afraid… her own words not mine…_ Hiccup's brain rambled, the thoughts coming against his bidding.

Astrid was talking again; her voice had softened a degree. He refocused on her words, wondering if he should even bother. He didn't look up at her however, instead keeping his gaze directed towards the floor under the table.

"Hiccup… I'm worried. You- you keep hiding your pain and… and what if something happens to you while you're out on a flight, and no one is around to help you? All because you hid it from us."

Hiccup remained silent, still trying to figure out his mess of emotions. Deep down, somewhere hidden in his brain, he knew she was right, and that she truly did care, but the other crueler part of his brain was still whispering doubts, ones that were tearing at any confidence he'd ever built up.

"Hiccup..?"

 _I have to get out of here…_ Hiccup thought frantically. He couldn't deal with it anymore, he needed to escape. The air seemed to thick, he needed the sky…

He pushed himself away from the table before launching to his feet, all but running towards the door. He heard his name being shouted- by whom he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he needed to be alone. Needed to figure out his feelings, what was wrong…

Toothless bounced forward at the sight of his rider, the dragon's tongue lolling out his gummy mouth and his eyes scrunched in a smile. But Hiccup didn't notice any of this, his brain only screaming the words _Get away_.

Hiccup jumped onto Toothless's back, clipping his prosthetic in the pedal in one fluent movement. Toothless instantly leapt into the sky, taking Hiccup away from the village of Berk as quickly as possible.

 _What's happening?_ Hiccup thought wildly.

Toothless crooned in concern, his entire body vibrating as he craned his neck to look at his human worriedly. Hiccup just continued looking straight ahead at the clear blue sky, feeling emotionally drained and just over all exhausted although he'd only gotten up two hours ago.

"Sorry, bud…" Hiccup finally whispered, running a hand over his dragon's head. "I'm just…" Just _what?_ He didn't know anymore…

Astrid's words replayed and his head, and he dwelled on them. Was he really scared? Yes. But… he just didn't want his Dad to worry. Didn't want anyone to worry. He just wanted things to be normal.

"She's right…" Hiccup mumbled to himself. "She was right… oh gods, I have to-" He pulled on the handles, jerking Toothless to a stop. "Let's go back, bud."

Toothless nodded and willingly turned back around, his wings pumping fast to get back to Berk. The dragon seemed to understand all of what was going on, and who knew? He probably did.

Hiccup leaned closer to Toothless's neck, letting out a small sigh as remorse filled his being. This had never happened before, he'd never just run out like that, never not finished a conversation.

"Sorry…" Hiccup whispered to the wind, wishing Astrid was there to hear it. Oh well, he'd have to wait several moments until they reached Berk to voice his apology, he just hoped he could keep his resolve that long.

Toothless flew faster, his head swiveling in all directions nervously. Hiccup, too distracted to notice, ignored his worried dragon. His brain continued wandering over what had happened previously, and what he could do to make it right.

Toothless dove for Berk, his wing nearly clipping one of the lookout towers on the way. When Toothless barely missed crashing into a building, it was then that Hiccup snapped out of his daze and took control.

"Woah, bud! What is it?"

Toothless crooned and glanced about nervously before touching down by the arena doorway, still looking fretful and wary. He turned and growled at the bushes, and Hiccup followed his gaze.

"A critter?" He asked, rubbing Toothless's head. "If you're hungry go ahead, but I really need to talk to Astrid… and Dad I suppose…"

Toothless barked and jerked his head, as though urging his rider away. Hiccup shrugged then ducked under the gate which was partly open before slipping inside, already hearing the sound of medal ringing.

He stepped in the arena, pausing when he noticed Astrid- all by herself- tossing her axe repeatedly against a stout wooden barrel. She was hacking away at it, sending wood chips flying everywhere as she let out her angry steam. She was huffing angrily, muttering under her breath as she did so.

"The idiot." Hiccup heard, and he hesitated a minute longer. "That blasted, lovable idiot." She went on, and Hiccup couldn't help but widen his eyes in surprise. "What's he thinking!? Flying off like that in his condition. And without letting me finish- GAH THAT SON OF HALF-TROLL-!"

Her words were drowned out as her axe split the barrel in to, the blade clanging against the stone ground underneath it. She stood poised like that, her blade touching the stone as she heaved in gaspy breaths.

"Why can't he just… just let us love him? Why… why does he have to be so stubborn…" She said quietly, and Hiccup had to strain his ears in order to hear it. "I can't stand seeing him hurt… not again."

Hiccup couldn't stop himself from moving, his legs just started working without his consent. He launched forward and wrapped his arms about her in a tight hug, clinging to her as though his life depended on it.

Astrid let out a surprised shout/scream, her axe coming up a bit, readying for action. But when she noticed it was only Hiccup, she dropped it to the ground and returned the hug, burying her face against his shoulder as the too clung to each other.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Hiccup whispered over and over again. "I-I didn't mean to- I don't know what happened. I-I just got… emotions got control I don't know-"

"Hush." Astrid whispered fiercely, effectively shutting him up. "Shut up, Hiccup. All… that…." Hiccup could almost hear the smile in her voice, "Was my fault. But I meant it, Hiccup. Just… tell us from now on, alright? And especially your Dad. He deserves to know what's going on, and I know he wants to know. After you left he came up and nearly demanded I tell him what had you so upset- said you'd been driving him crazy with worry- but…" She pulled away, grabbing hold of Hiccup's shoulders, and forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I told him you'd be the only one to explain."

Hiccup stared for a moment or two more before nodding and slumping in defeat. "I will, Astrid. I will. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Hiccup." She hugged him again, much like she'd done that Snoggletog so long ago when Toothless had gone missing. She'd helped him find his Dragon again, and now, she was helping him find himself.

He was so lucky to have such a wonderful girl in his life.

* * *

 **I hope this isn't getting too dragged out… I honestly have no idea how long this will be so I can't really tell myself XD**

 **Hope this was all right even though it was short. But next chapter will get a bit more exciting! *cackles***

 ***zooms off in superhero pose* See ya next chapter folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

The man peered out at he dragon, hoping it wouldn't try and look through the bushes. Although the cloak he wore camouflaged well with the surroundings, he knew how strong a Dragon's nose was. Which was another reason why he'd had to go and roll in yak dung… _never again_. He'd let Ryker be the pig next time.

The Night Fury was intimidating, he'd give it that. But he also knew that in order to get the boy, he'd have to get rid of that dragon, he'd have to catch them apart… mainly because he didn't really want to risk being eaten or roasted (neither sounding all that pleasant) but he didn't fully trust the Dragon Nip. Did it really put a dragon to sleep?

The dragon snarled, and he backed up a pace, trying to hold as still as possible. Man, why did that kid call him Toothless? That dragon most definitely had teeth! Lots of them! And all were _VERY SHARP_!

The sound of clanging, bangs, and angry voices sound from the killing arena, making him wonder if perhaps the boy was arguing with someone. Hm, hopefully, then maybe he'd lose his head and storm off unprotected… yes, that would be good. Easy pickings there-

The dragon snorted, nearly giving him a heart attack. He placed a hand over his chest before quickly withdrawing it with a little moan of disgust. He was filthy, stunk like he'd just stepped out of yak itself, and was sticky and covered in gloppy brown dung. Yes, Ryker. He didn't care how much he'd get payed; never again would he step near the wrong end of yak again.

The dragon took another step towards his hiding place, making him wonder if maybe he should try and make a run for it, when the boy made an appearance. Dang it, he wasn't alone! There was that girl with him too… and they were close. Holding hands and half hugging to be precise. That was too close, didn't give him enough room to run in, nab the boy and slip back out again unseen.

The two were whispering words to each other, too soft for him to here. It was obvious the two were close- as in a relationship status. He rolled his eyes at the sight, remembering how once upon a time he'd also been smitten with the ladies, but making money sounded like a better idea. Who cares about some pretty face when you could make loads of money and have the life of luxury?

Not him, alright! And if this plan worked out, he'd be rich as an Eastern king before the day was out-

Actually, probably tomorrow morning if he captured the boy right now, which at the moment didn't look plausible…

"Astrid, I mean it." The boy said, a bit louder this time.

 _Ooh, lovers quarrel? That is the best kind after all… would definitely end up in a storming off from one of the two._

"I can't… it's so hard." The boy continued, walking over to his dragon. Toothless relaxed and cooed up at him, giving the boy's leg a little nudge towards the arena.

 _That dragon's too smart._ He thought with a mental groan. _And Ryker said this would be an easy job!_

"Hiccup, you have to just- let your Dad know alright?" The girl went on, resting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. The man moved his head back and forth, repeating the words in his head. What cheesiness!

"I know."

Know know, know what!? All he knew was that he wanted to get that boy, get him to Ryker, and take a long bath to get the stench of a farm off him.

"Then go tell him, you idiot!" The girl laughed, giving Hiccup a small shove towards the saddle. Toothless crooned in agreement, nodding his head towards his back.

The man bit his lip, hoping the girl would leave first. He had a feeling that in order to catch the boy, he'd have to use the Dragon Nip on the dragon. It looked to be the only option…

"Er, Astrid?"

The girl looked up, her eyes a bright blue even from the distance he was sitting in. He leaned back against the stone wall with a sigh, picking at his nails as he waited for the two lovers to finish up whatever drama it was they were going through.

"Yes?"

"Could you-ah… apologize to the guys for me? Tell them I'll-I'll go on a flight with them later. We'll have a race."

The man growled and clenched his fists before looking skyward, silently begging the gods to just let the girl leave, the dragon to pass out, and the boy to come willingly. He'd gone through too much trouble to wait forever for this moment!

I mean, seriously, he'd waited an entire day! A WHOLE DAY! How much longer did he have to wait? I mean, twenty-four hours was just too long to be waiting patiently. What was patience anyways!? He'd forgotten…

"Sure, Hiccup. As long as you go and tell your Dad right now what's going on, alright? And what happened yesterday."

"I will."

The girl dashed off, much to his relief and happiness. He grabbed his satchel then and stepped out of the bushes, trying to be quiet but knowing he was failing horribly. Every time he moved he'd let out a little _squeak_ or a sickening _squish_ , given to all the slop he had smeared all over him.

The dragon growled and whirled about, his eyes in dangerous slips and his mouth slowly opening. The boy looked surprised at first, but that was when he hit. With a toss of the satchel at the Night Furies face, the dragon went down in an instant, passing out on the spot. The boy tumbled over and would've fallen out of the saddle had his prosthetic leg not been clipped into the pedal.

The man scuttled forward and hastily clunked the kid on the head, giving a nod of satisfaction when his eyes slid shut and he went limp. Unconscious.

Good! Now things were starting to look up. Why couldn't this had happened hours ago? Instead he'd been forced to wait all night in some strange forest with dragons running all about like dogs… what kind of village was this anyways!?

He looked down at the pedal with confusion, trying to figure out how the prosthetic came undone… man that thing was complicated.

He finally just shrugged and untied it instead, letting the boy's leg slip out before trying to tug the prosthetic out of the pedal. Finally, he had it out, and slipped it into his saddle bag before hesitantly stepping over the dragon's head and paws to pick up the unconscious Dragon Rider, tying his arms and gagging him before slipping him into a burlap sack. He flung it over his shoulders, gasping under the weight and staggering a bit before catching his footing. For such a skinny boy, he sure weighed a lot more then he'd expected!

With a hefty huff he began the trek back towards his ship, hoping he got there before anyone noticed. And hopefully, if they did notice, they'd think he was carrying nothing more than a bag of potatoes. Which, in all honesty, he wouldn't mind having at the moment. Potatoes were his favorite after all…

Ahem, anyways, stay focused! He told himself. His mind had a tendency of rambling sometimes, and it got annoying after a while. Especially when he had such an important and money-making job to do.

When he reached his ship, he tossed the sack onto the deck, hurrying to the front to lift up the weight and push off the boat to the sea. He ran up to the steering rig, taking hold with both hands before directing his ship on the current.

Perfect! He thought happily. What a simple job! From here on out it should be smooth sailing. All he had to do was get to Viggo's island, drop the boy off, get the money, and sail off to be a rich dictator just like he'd always wanted to be! Brilliant!

He flipped up his eye patch, looking out to see with both his eyes before giving a hum of satisfaction that he wasn't being followed before replacing the eye patch, adjusting it so it'd be more comfortable.

He was a pirate after all, had to look the bit, right?

…

Astrid looked towards the village irritably, feeling impatient again. Where was he?

"Ugh, we've been waiting all day!" Ruff whined, leaning against Barf's head while wearing a bored expression. "Is he coming or not?"

"yes, we have things to do you know! Grooming chicken, Ruff has hair to oil, stuff like that." Tuff agreed while petting the Chicken he held in his lap.

"What if something happened?" Fishlegs voiced worriedly.

"Nothing happened, Fishface!" Snotlout replied grumpily. "Hiccup's just being late- as usual!"

"But Hiccup's never late!" Fishlegs argued.

"He's probably still talking with his Dad." Astrid said absently, trying not to worry or feel irritated. At the moment, she felt both, just because the last time Hiccup went missing he'd been captured, and irritated because she knew she was over thinking it and that Hiccup was probably fine. That his Dad was just holding up things like he normally did whenever he and Hiccup had a talk.

Tuff sighed and leaned against Belch's head. "I feel forgotten." He sniffed.

"I feel the need for an explosion." Ruff mourned.

"We want…" the two said at the same time, before sitting up straight and waving their hands in the air, "Foresplosion!" The shouted, before bursting into laughter, finding it the funniest thing in the world.

"G-get it? Forgotten and Explosion put together? _FORESPLOSION!?_ Bwahahaha!" Tuffnut chortled, holding his stomach as he rolled back and forth in his saddle. "Genius!"

"Guys, that… that wasn't even…" Fishlegs started, shaking his head. "Never mind."

"Alright, I'm getting concerned." Astrid finally said, sitting up a bit straighter in her saddle. "I'm going to go see if he's with Stoick, or if he's still at the Academy. Gods if he is…" She muttered the last part, already planning up a scolding if that was the case.

Stormfly jumped into the air, her wings pumping and pushing the against the air as they made their way towards the Academy, since that was on the way to Berk. She highly doubted if he was still there, but maybe he'd thought they would start the Dragon Race there instead of at the towers…

Stormfly dipped a bit over the arena, and Astrid strained her eyes for sight of any Hiccup or Toothless, sighing when she saw a bit of black against the outside wall, exactly where she'd left them.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" She exclaimed in exasperation. She had to do everything around here!

Stormfly landed softly by the door, Astrid sliding off before making her way over to Toothless. He sure was lying still… and where was Hiccup?

When she grew close enough to see that toothless was lying down, and not moving at all, she panicked. She rushed forward, collapsing to her knees beside him before giving the Dragon a small shake.

"Toothless!" She shouted, trying to get some reaction from the limp dragon. When Toothless merely groaned, she glanced about for a cause to this strange event- _aw!_ A satchel!

She grabbed it and tore it open, hissing when she noticed the Dragon nip. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. She widened her eyes when she realized how similar this was to the events of a few days earlier… when Hiccup had been taken not more than three days ago.

"Oh gods." She whispered in horror. She hastily tossed the satchel as far away as possible, turning back to the dazed Toothless.

"Toothless, where's Hiccup!?"

* * *

 **I feel like this was rushed… *sighs***

 **It probably was.**

 **It was wasn't it?**

 **Yes it was!**

 **Grrrrr! I'm failing! XD**

 **Ahem, anyways, so the plot should move on from here. Again, not sure how many chapters are left, because I'm a lousy writer who doesn't write out an outline first. XD (Terrible of me isn't it!?)**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapters! They mean a lot to me :D**

 **Till next time folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Hiccup woke up with a groan, blinking open his eyes slowly and staring up through his bangs into the darkness that surrounded him. He tried to shift positions, wondering what in the archipelago had happened, but found he was unable to move at all. His hands were tied and when he tried to mutter a voice of confusion, he found his mouth was gagged as well.

For a moment, he just blinked in confusion and shock, then, the panic took hold.

 _Not again!_ His mind screamed at him, begging him to somehow get out of there, and now, the darkness seemed to suffocate him. Not again, he couldn't be captured AGAIN! If this was some cruel trick that the twins thought funny…

He let out a muffled shout, trying to wiggle his way out of the cloth that was wrapped about him, making it even more difficult to breathe. He began hyperventilating, mainly because he was finding it difficult to attain enough air but also because this was too close to what had happened only days before…

With a rustle and the stomp of wood, Hiccup was suddenly met with a rush of daylight. He blinked and instinctively moved away from the light source that temporarily blinded him.

"Aye, you're awake then!" Came a rough gravelly voice. Hiccup opened his eyes and stared up at the dirty black beard that dangled over his head, choking on the stench that wafted from the tangled mass of facial hair.

Hiccup mumbled against the gag, trying to ask what had happened, try to ask about _anything._ The man just huffed for a moment before rolling his eyes and reaching down to jerk the gag off his mouth.

"Dang, if that don't get annoying fast." The man grumbled. "What do you want?"

"What happened, where am I?" Hiccup stuttered, trying to roll over onto his stomach and find a way to sit up. "Who are you?'

"Ahem," the man coughed, looking quite proud as he stood up, revealing the dirty striped trousers and wooden peg leg, along with grubby bare arms and a stained shirt. "I'm Patrick "Salty Dog" Welch! The Serpent of Pearl Coast!" He added with flair, waving his hand in the air. "But you will call me Salty Dog, because it's me pirate name and a pirate I be!"

"Salty Dog" stumbled when he threw his hands out and flinging himself off balance, causing him to trip over his own foot and land with a large bang against the deck, tossing a dirty bucket and mop through the air and into the ocean.

Hiccup coughed and glanced about desperately, wondering why a pirate had captured him… were pirates Dragon Hunters too?

Salty Dog stumbled to his feet with a grumble, dusting his rear off before marching over to the helm.

"W-wait!" Hiccup cried out, hating the way his voice stuttered. "Wh-why did you capture me..?"

"I don't want you." Salty Dog replied, staring over at Hiccup through the only visible eye, the other being covered by an eye patch. "This be my job, seeing as how I'm as broke as a clam with no shell." He smiled, showing off a nasty set of half-rotting teeth. "Saw a poster for you while I was at port. Thought… eh, why not?"

Hiccup groaned and thunked his head against the wood. He thought Viggo and Ryker had gotten rid of the bounty- but apparently, they hadn't- given to what this man was saying.

"How hard could it be capturing a one-legged Vikin' anyways?" Salty Dog mused with a laugh.

Hiccup grimaced and blushed crimson. He was right. He'd been able to capture him without a problem. Heck, Hiccup hadn't even known what had happened before he was waking up- _again_ \- on a boat, a prisoner.

Salty Dog snorted and spit a stream of glop into the ocean. "So me met up with the dude called Viggo and we had a nice chat over roast Haddock-" He paused, letting out a chortle. "Da fish…" He clarified.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, letting out a shuddering sigh as Salty Dog broke into song, horribly off key and boisterous. Hiccup managed to sit up, leaning heavily against the mast of the ship with a little shiver. It wasn't cold per se, just the overall events that had taken place that had him shaking. He really did seem to be easy pickings, and that thought filled him with shame.

 _Oh, how Dad must be proud,_ he thought bitterly. Having to come and rescue his son… _again!_

With that thought, he curled into himself, burying his head against his knees and he tried not to let the panic take hold. Tried to keep his sarcastic bearings, so he had a few short words to say should the need come. Even if he was captured easily, didn't mean he had to go down easily.

Thor, no. Hiccup would fight every step of the way.

…

Astrid buried her hands in her hair, closing her eyes and taking a few moments to get her breathing under control. Gods, _Hiccup was gone._

"Toothless." She turned back to the dazed dragon, letting her hand rub gently over his dull scales. "Do you have any idea where Hiccup went?"

The dragon crooned and tried to stand, but ended up tripping and collapsing again with a frustrated groan. Astrid nodded and pat his head again before standing and trotting over to Stormfly.

"Okay, I'll send Gobber to help you, Toothless." Astrid reassured. "I-I need to tell Stoick."

Toothless moaned and nodded, understanding showing in his eye although it was clear he wished to come along. Astrid vaulted onto Stormfly's back, giving the dragon a little tap in the side before both taking off into the air.

Astrid already knew where Stoick was: his hut. Although it was hardly afternoon yet, the Chief had ordered Gobber to take over for a few hours so he could take care of some "paper work", although Astrid had a feeling the Chief just wanted a bit of break from the stress and strain, especially given to the events over the past few days.

As soon as Stormfly was ten feet above the doorstep of Stoick's hut, she jumped, stumbling a bit when she hit the ground, but that didn't stop her. She ran to the door and hurriedly knocked, shifting from one foot to the other while waiting.

When she didn't get an answer in two seconds she took the liberty to rush inside, her panic taking hold.

"CHIEF!" she shouted, looking about wildly for any signs of Stoick. With a rush of fabric and paper and the hurried clomp of boots, Stoick appeared in the doorway of a room towards the back of the hut.

"Astrid! What is it?" he asked, his face etched in worry when he noticed her expression.

"Hiccup." She said. "It's Hiccup, he's gone… I found Toothless knocked out by Dragon Root…"

Stoick's face switched to a scowl as he pushed passed her, nearly knocking her off her feet. "THAT SCUM! I'll- Viggo-" he growled and grabbed a heavy battle axe hanging on the wall, flicking a finger over it to test the sharpness before once again stomping towards the door. "VIGGO'S DEAD MEAT!" He shouted, so loud that Astrid was certain the entire village heard it.

"Where's Toothless? Surely he'll be able to track him down-"

"He's still conked out by the Dragon Root." Astrid replied, looking about for an extra weapon, settling on Hiccup's dagger. She grabbed it and slipped it in her boot _just in case_ the need came for a hidden weapon. She then picked up her axe where she'd deposited it on the floor a few hours earlier before hurrying to catch up with the fuming Chief, and since he was such a big guy she had to trot behind in order to keep up.

"Skullcrusher!" Stoick called, and almost instantly his dragon dropped down before him. "GOBBER!" he hollered, his voice echoing through the village and a few passerbyers looked up, surprised at the sudden outburst, although not completely shocked. This was _STOICK_ after all, and he did a fair amount of shouting daily.

Gobber stumbled out of the forge, peering down the crooked street towards them. "EH, WHAT IS IT STOICK!?" he hollered back, cupping his good (and only) hand about his mouth to try and carry the sound better.

Astrid huffed and rolled her eyes before whistling for Stormfly, climbing aboard her dragon once she arrived. She glanced up at Gobber who was slowly hobbling towards them, although it appeared he was doing his best to come at his fastest speed.

"I'll get the others." Astrid said, Stoick giving a curt nod of agreement. Stormfly then jumped into the air, already knowing where Astrid wished to go.

The other teens were in almost the same positions from when Astrid had left them, although now the twins were fighting over something or other and Snotlout was snoring loudly from Hookfang's back and Heather was looking rather dazed as she stared over the edge of the cliff. Fishlegs was calmly flipping through a book, mumbling a fact every now and then to an equally interested Meatlug.

"Guys!" Astrid shouted down to them, Snotlout jumping awake with a start while the twins flipped out of their saddles and onto the ground. "TO THE VILLAGE! NOW! IT'S URGENT!"

"Urgent!?" Snotlout called out. "How urgent? Is it just Bucket's bucket again or-"

"IT'S HICCUP!"

The teens froze in place for a second, before they all- even the twins- scrambled to their dragons, climbing on and taking off as fast as humanly and reptilian possible.

Stormfly led the way, Astrid glancing down at the Training Arena for signs of Toothless when they passed over it. To her surprise and relief, Toothless was gone, probably already heading towards the village. She flitted her eyes down the path from the Arena towards Berk, nodding when she saw the swiftly moving black blur running over the tundra.

"So, what did that idiot do now!?" Snotlout called out, but it was quite obvious he was concerned. "You two made up, right?"

"He's gone." She replied simply, the fear settling in stronger now. "I-I found Toothless at the academy… knocked out by Dragon Root. Hiccup was nowhere to be found."

Snotlout snorted. "Great! Just great!"

Tuffnut nodded, he and Ruffnut flying up beside Stormfly. "Hmm… foiled again, are we?" he smirked. "You know what this calls for…"

Ruffnut smiled and nodded. "Thorston and Thorston! Sleuths-"

"No no no no no!" Fishlegs interrupted. "No need for sleuths! You guys were no help last time!"

Snotlout shook his head. "Hiccup keeps getting captured! First the Dragon Fights, then Dragon Auctions, then by multiple people who wanted loot… and now this! Will he ever learn?"

"Well, he is Hiccup…" Ruffnut said absently. "He attracts danger like a magnet!"

Snotlout continued. "and then _WE_ have to rescue him!" He sighed and leaned against Hookfang's horns. "I'm having a very strong sense of Asia Fondue here, people!"

Tuffnut blinked, "Uh… Snotlout… do you mean déjà vu?"

"That's what I said!"

"Focus, gang!" Heather said sternly, directing Windshear up above Astrid. "What's the plan, Astrid?"

Astrid paused, noticing with regret how Heather was asking _her_ , not Hiccup like they normally did. Hiccup was the planner. She was the doer. He directed them and they listened. That's how they worked.

She opened her mouth and tried to answer, but found her mind blank. _What do they do? What would Hiccup do?_

"Uh…" She stuttered. "H-how about we talk to Stoick, he'll know."

Heather eyed her friend in understanding, nodding softly in consent. "Okay… you alright, Astrid?"

"Alright!?" Astrid asked in half anger, half embarrassment that Heather had figured out that something was wrong. "OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT! Hiccup's gone, taken by Thor knows who…" she let her voice sputter out, ducking her head as she whispered. "I can't lose him again. We were so close last time… if Ryker had…"

"Hey, I know." Heather reassured. "We'll find him, Astrid."

"How do you know for sure?" Astrid bit her lip and stared straight ahead, her eyes flitting about when she noticed Stoick and Skullcrusher below. Before Heather could reply, Stormfly dove towards the ground and out of hearing distance.

"Astrid!" Stoick called out, climbing onto Skullcrusher while Gobber crawled onto Grump. "I think we should get some help... find Hiccup faster."

"The Defenders." Astrid answered automatically. "They'll be a big help- especially Throk. He knows a lot about tracking."

Stoick looked over the group of youths, lifting a hand and pointing at Snotlout. "Snotlout, go get the Defenders."

Snotlout brightened up and smiled broadly. "You can trust me, Chief!" with that, he turned Hookfang about and the two zipped away, Snotlout letting out whoops and repeated _oi oi oi's!_

"I hope so…" Stoick mumbled. "Everyone else… aye, there's Toothless!"

Toothless jumped up onto a roof barking up at them. Stoick and Skullcrusher hovered lower to the ground until they were resting just above the roof, Stoick jumping off Skullcrusher and onto Toothless's back instead.

"Alright. Tuff, Ruff…" Stoick paused, giving a relieved sigh, "And Fishlegs." The Ingerman boy looked over at the twins, already looking like he dreaded what was to come. "You three stay here and look after the village. Fishlegs, I'm counting on you to be Berk's voice of reason."

Fishlegs' nodded. "I will, sir!" he glared over at the twins, who were already grinning evilly. "And you two WILL BEHAVE." He threatened, Meatlug adding in a snarl.

"Sure, sure, Fishface." Tuffnut answered lazily, a smirk spreading across his face while both twins chuckled.

"Astrid, Heather, Gobber and I will go find Toothless." Stoick informed them as he slipped his feet into Toothless's pedals. "Try and keep Berk in one piece till I come back."

"I will, even if I have to tie those two up." Fishlegs gave a shaky laugh, then glared back at the twins, who were now rubbing their hands together while giving each other sneaky smiles.

"Let's go!" Astrid said impatiently.

No one had to be told twice. So they parted ways, Fishlegs and the twins flying off to the Great Hall to tell Berk what had happened while the others took off towards the ocean where they figured Hiccup probably was. Toothless seemed to have a good hold of his scent, as did Skullcrusher who was a tracker species. Both dragons headed in the same direction, giving Astrid some relief that they knew where to go.

Once they fell into an orderly pattern, Heather and Windshear flew up alongside Stormfly, Heather giving Astrid a concerned look before saying softly so the others wouldn't hear.

"No… really, we'll find him, Astrid." Heather reassured. "I'm not giving up my 'ship' so easily."

Astrid laughed nervously, rubbing her arm and giving her friend a half-hearted glare. "Thanks… but…" she sighed, and slouched in the saddle, ducking her head and trying to keep from letting her voice shake. "I-I… I can't lose him." She whispered fearfully. "…I _can't._ "

"And you won't." Heather stated firmly. Windshear moved closer, close enough for Heather to reach out and give Astrid's arm a light squeeze. She looked up at her friend, forcing a smile before clearing her throat and leaning forward, trying to stay calm.

"Please…" She whispered softly. _"Please, be safe…"_

* * *

 **Sorry I was gone for SO LONG but- as I'm sure some of you know- FanFiction wasn't working for a while. But now it's working again, AND I'LL BE UPDATING ON MY STORIES AGAIN!**

 **Grounded and Requested One-Shots are my next targets for updates… *smirks***

 ***cough* anyways! Let me know in the reviews what you thought of this…**

 **And I'll see ya next chapter! We'll get some snarky Hiccup next one too, so stay tuned for that!**

 **Tootles! *salutes before dashing off typing away like a maniac***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

"Comfy?"

Hiccup lifted his head and glared at the pirate, who was smirking down at him across the dirty and tangled beard. How he wished his hands were free… escaping would be so much easier.

He still had sarcasm though, and he was determined to use it. Perhaps he could annoy the pirate to death. "Oh, glorious." Hiccup said as calmly as possible, glad his voice didn't shake as he had expected it to. "Some wine would be nice- or perhaps tea?"

The pirate scoffed. "Tea? That stuff stinks worse than a bucket of eels, not to mention the taste is terrible."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, pausing in mid roll when he realized what Salty Dog had just said. "Terrible?" He repeated. "Don't you mean…" He directed his eyes back to the pirate, smirking as he did so. " _Tea_ -irrible?"

Salty Dog blinked owlishly, obviously befuddled by what Hiccup was trying to point out. Silence fell, the only sound being the swish of the waves crashing against the wooden ship.

Salty Dog's eye's widened, and he moaned. "Nah uh, no tea jokes! You little scallywag!"

Hiccup grinned, glad he'd hit a nerve. Salty Dog was clutching his bandanna'd head, groaning and muttering curses as he did so.

"Oh, come on, not in the mood for a _tea_ par- _tea_?

"Stop!" Salty Dog scuttled away from the wheel, his hands over his ears. "No tea!"

"And…" Hiccup tried to look like he was thinking thoughtfully, giving a tilt of his head towards the mast. "Comf- _tea_ isn't exactly the word I'd use…"

"Shut up you snarky little devil!" Salty Dog careened down the steps, tripping over his peg leg and landing face first on the deck. "I swear, Viggo was right to warn me about your sassy mouth!"

Hiccup put on an offended face. "Sassy? Me? I thought I'm more of a sma- _tea_ …"

"GAH!" Salty Dog made a nose dive onto the deck, grabbing the dirty gag and hurrying to stuff it back in Hiccup's mouth. He stepped back, giving a relieved sigh before shooting the glaring boy a satisfied smirk. "That should keep your tea puns out of ear shot."

"Vewy punny." Hiccup mumbled, Salty Dog giving him a small kick in the leg.

"Hush." He growled before slowing stepping away. "Little devil…"

Hiccup sighed and tried wriggling his wrists again, hating how tight the rope was against his skin. It itched and burned irritably, but there wasn't a thing he could do about it. The more he moved, the worse it became, so he resolved to just lie still for the time being… try and get his bearings and think up a witty plan…

The fear was still hard to shake. It was squeezing his heart and refused to loosen its hold. What if this time his friends didn't come after him? What if they were too late? Surely Viggo had a better plan after the last captures fail…

"Ooooohhhhh!" Salty Dog began, causing Hiccup to wince and roll his eyes against the off-key singing. "A bottle of rum for a matey and me! Come along now, step a lively! Oh ho diddly diddly dum!"

Hiccup craned his neck, trying to catch sight of the rope tying his wrist. His darn armor blocked him from doing so, Hiccup groaning and biting his lip in annoyance.

His stomach growled, reminding him how he hadn't eaten since the night before. He hadn't been able to finish all his food this morning, and it was starting to take its toll. Not only that, but his mouth felt dry as cotton, and equally stuffed with it as well.

He slouched to the side, wishing he could roll onto the ground and get some rest. Let the hunger pain in his stomach die down some. But as soon as he moved, he felt a rip and a tug on his wrists, causing him to freeze in place and his eyes fly open.

The tightness around his wrists loosened, and he wasted no time in sliding his hands out of the bonds. He laughed behind the gag, glancing over at the distracted Pirate at the wheel before reaching up and yanking the dirty rag off his face.

He jumped to his feet, making a mad dash towards the life boat dangling from pullies. But as soon as he took a step he crumpled to the ground with a groan, realizing too late that his prosthetic was missing. His chest screamed pain at the sudden impact with the wooden deck, and his head bounced off the ground painfully.

"Hey, wait a-!" Came an angry shout from above him. Hiccup looked up dazedly, his head throbbing and his stomach twisting into an angry knot of hunger.

Salty Dog thumped over angrily, bending down to grab the boy by the arm before dragging him to his feet and over towards the mast. "You little devil!" He repeated for the utmost time. "I'm gonna… good thundering seas can't you just keep still for a couple measly hours!?"

Hiccup cringed at the loud noise which sent his ears to ringing again and his heart pumping faster. He felt the panic crushing him, squeezing in from all directions by the man's tight grip. It was so similar to what had happened… what he'd received by the other men…

Salty Dog thrust him against the mast, forcing him to balance on only one leg against the crude wood. Hiccup groaned at the pain that shot up his bad leg and his ribs, remembering his old wounds which weren't completely healed.

"Er, please…" Hiccup murmured, faintly feeling the ropes wrapping about his bruised torso. "My ribs…"

"Hush." Salty Dog growled, quite obviously pissed. "I could give you the cat's nine tails for that stunt, you little brat. But I was told to bring you as unharmed as possible, so I'll let you off."

Hiccup just nodded, closing his eyes and focusing on breathing.

"But next time it'll be the whip for you."

Hiccup moaned, his aching head rolling slightly to one side while his chest heaved painfully for air. All the knocking around and his fall was not helping him any, if anything it was making everything worse. The pain ached and pulsed, his leg shooting lightening like pain every few seconds, and his head felt like it was being pounded against an anvil.

His mind clouded and his heart raced, for he swore he heard a dark chuckle that sounded… oh Thor was that Ryker? Masked man?

His heart was beating what felt like ten times a second, and while his pulse quickened and his mind raced his vision quickly and mercifully blackened.

…

"HICCUP!" Stoick's voice boomed, his eyes flitting about the ocean before them. "Toothless?"

Toothless let out a shriek, his purple blasts spreading out between the sea stacks and the small island before them. Stormfly shook her head and squawked worriedly, her eyes rapidly switching from one place to another.

"Girl?" Astrid asked in concern. She paused, her ears tuning into a loud scream that echoed across the sky.

"DEATH SONG!" Fishleg's shouted, instantly turning Meatlug about and flying away. Stoick and Toothless stayed for a moment more before they too decided that Hiccup wasn't on the island, all turning back around before their dragons were lured by the siren.

Skullcrusher snorted and flew ahead, his head ducked and his wings pumping at a medium pace.

"Got the scent, pal?" Stoick asked, reaching a hand out to pat his dragon. Skullcrusher rumbled and continued flying, both he and Toothless seemingly knowing where to go.

"He can't be far away now." Astrid said firmly, trying to sound brave and _… unworried_. Although she was the exact opposite. She was worried sick, her only thoughts on what could be happening to Hiccup at that moment. He was still injured… and getting tossed about again by multiple Viking's would do him no good.

Skullcrusher rumbled and snorted loudly, pausing for a moment before continuing on. Astrid caught her lip between her teeth, gnawing on it distractedly.

"You're doing it again."

She glanced over at Heather, sighing before releasing her lip and trying to smile. "…what?"

"Worrying. Stop, alright? He's gonna be just fine." Heather smiled and nodded her head, Windshear giving Astrid almost the exact same reassuring gaze.

Astrid frowned and bit her lip again. "If only I knew for sure."

"You do." Heather fixed her gaze back ahead, saying nonchalantly. "He's Hiccup, he's always fine. He'll find a way out of this and will probably meet us while we're on our way to rescue him."

"Optimistic thinking there." Astrid said dryly, wishing that what Heather said was true. But somehow, she knew that Hiccup wouldn't be able to escape this time, not after the capture fail three days previous.

"Ahhh lighten up!" Heather gave Astrid's arm a little punch, the other girl not even flinching at the contact.

"I'm worried, Heather!" Astrid exploded, her hands going to hide her face. "What if something happened? What if he's hurt as we speak? What if he's…" She peered through her fingers, her face paling dramatically and her eyes widening in horror.

"Astrid! Stop over thinking it!"

"I'm not! It could very well happen! Isn't that what they had planned for him before?"

Heather groaned and flopped her head against her arms. "Astrid…"

"I can't lose him." She repeated fearfully. "I _can't_ … if I do…"

"How many times must I say this? YOU WON'T LOST HIM."

"He's such a danger magnet." Astrid continued, acting as though she hadn't even heard what Heather had said. The raven-haired girl moaned again before shaking her head in exasperation.

"Great." Fishleg's muttered, Meatlug slowing her pace so she flew between Heather and Astrid. Both girls turned to him, wondering what was the matter.

"Look up."

Astrid glanced skywards, letting out a whine at the sight of the dark clouds gathering there. The last thing they needed was rain- a storm. There was no way they could fly through the tough rains and wild winds that that cloud promised.

"Stoick!" Fishlegs called out, Meatlug speeding up to fly above the chief. "The storm- I think we should find a place to land and wait it out."

Stoick's face mirrored Astrid's crestfallen one, his face ducking and Toothless crooning in disappointment. "But-"

"Chief-"

Thunder rumbled, and in the distance lightning crashed. Already Astrid could feel the wind picking up and the air growing colder around them.

"Not good!" Fishlegs squeaked as Meatlug momentarily lost balance, wobbling a bit in the air. "We need to find a sea stack!"

Stiock didn't say a word, and at first Astrid wasn't sure if he was consenting or not. Since she flew directly behind him, the only thing she couild see was his back. But then he gave a slight nod of his head, Toothless diving down towards the scattered sea stacks below.

"No! Wait, can't-" Astrid started, holding the confused Stormfly back in the air. "Please! We have to kee-"

Lightning struck nearby, Stormfly spooking and hastily diving lower towards the ground. The others had all landed on a sea stack which had a good-sized overhang on one of the cliffs, sheltering them from the pelting rain and lightning.

Stormfly landed and Astrid jumped off, running over to Stoick and Fishlegs. "Please, can't I-"

"Lass." Stoick began, resting a heavy hand on her shoulder. She pleaded him with her eyes, begging him to let her continue searching. "We'll wait out the lightning and wind. Once that dies down we'll keep going. But… it's not worth the risk…"

"Hiccup is worth _everything._ " She insisted, almost angrily. Stoick winced and looked away, causing Astrid to pause and realize what she'd just said…

"Astrid." Fishlegs scolded quietly.

"Astrid." Stoick also said, his voice deep and cracking. "You know I want to get Hiccup as much as you do, but with Toothless's medal tailfin we can't… have you ever seen Hiccup fly in a lightning storm?"

She blinked, her mind blanking momentarily until… _yes._ She remembered one time.

"When he rescued me." She whispered. "That time with the Hunters… he came after me during a big storm."

Stoick's eyes softened. "Well… he's more experienced then I." He sighed and let his hand slide off her shoulder, instead resting on Toothless's head. The dragon moaned lowly, his green eyes staring off at the ocean in concern. "We'll head out as soon as the lightning stops."

Astrid opened her mouth to say more, but a hand on her arm stopped her. Heather shook her head and pulled her away, over by Stormfly and Windshear. The two dragons were curled together, making a semi-circle while a small pile of sticks and dead vegetation was nestled in the circle. Astrid sat down beside Heather, both leaning back against their dragon's while Stormfly let out a small stream of fire at the pile of sticks.

The heat calmed Astrid, her heart returning to its normal pace while her breathing settled. But her worry wasn't dimmed any, it was still as strong as ever. Only now her senses had returned, causing her to sigh and realize that yes, staying out of the storm was the best thing to do in the current situation.

Heather glanced over at her, Astrid smiling shakily in reply. "He will be okay, Astrid. I promise."

She smiled and leaned back again, her eyes fixed on the flickering fire light while her mind tried to find a happy place… although all her thoughts somehow found a way back to focus on Hiccup.

* * *

 **Massive headache going here… braces are annoying things. I must have clenched my teeth a lot last night or something, because my jaw is killing me and my head aches… but eh, it should disappear after a couple hours. :)**

 **Hope this was alright… I wanted to update because I know I haven't in a while. I decided that I'm just gonna focus on getting this finished, then I'll work on finishing Grounded. :D**

 **Till next chapter everybody!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

 _Ryker…_

Hiccup hissed at the man, his response being a half smirk while the large man pulled out that jagged sword…

"Ya know, Hiccup…" He said carefully, Hiccup flinching at his name.

No more words were said. Ryker charge, the sword swinging above Hiccup's head while the boy merely ducked and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come-

Dull throbbing, like a heartbeat, pounded in his skull. Instead of the sharp pain he'd expected came watery wetness, and he could've sworn he felt something dribble down his face…

 _Blood?_

"WAKE UP!" came a loud bellow, Hiccup's cotton filled ears clearing up instantly. He jerked his eyes open with a gasp, shaking his soaking wet head before peering up through his dripping bangs to the pirate standing before him, an empty bucket in his hands.

"Good Willie's beer, are you always this hard to wake up?" Salty Dog grumbled, tossing the bucket aside. Hiccup coughed weakly, the motion tugging at his aching chest painfully.

"We're here, and I was told to bring you down." Salty Dog explained halfheartedly while tugging on the knots. "Hope they have some rum, ran out nearly a week ago. Much longer and I'm not sure how I'll survive…"

Hiccup grunted before collapsing to the ground on his knees, whining pathetically when his stump hit the wooden deck. His entire body ached and his mind was clouded, making him wonder if he had a slight concussion. Tripping and landing on his head could definitely do that to a person.

He was pulled to his foot, the pirate practically dragging him off the ship and down the plank. Hiccup struggled feebly, but he was weak and only half conscious- not to mention he was trying to fight a three-hundred-pound pirate. Plus, his leg was gone… and his ribs ached terribly.

He closed his eyes and wished unconsciousness would mercifully claim him again and whisk him back to Berk…

"Oy!" Salty Dog called out, coming to a halt. Hiccup faded out for a moment, the voices swirling into a sea of mumblings.

He felt two strong pairs of arms grip him by the arms again before he was dragged away… this time over ruff solid ground. Some sort of stone he figured.

He tried to force himself to focus, but the world was hazy- and cold. He wanted to curl into himself but found himself unable to due to being drug around like some dead animal, and to the pain that racked his body.

"For crying out loud-, he's really out of it." A voice mumbled.

"He's got a gash on his head looks like…"

Hiccup mumbled a snarky reply, but it all slurred together coming out as a weak mutter. The men grumbled in annoyance, giving him another jerk across the stone. Hiccup opened his eyes slightly, moaning when all he saw was a blur of colors… it was quite annoying. He blinked repeatedly, hoping his vision would clear up.

Clanking sounded, and before Hiccup knew what happened he was dropped against a wall, his back crunching against the stone with a painful jerk. He yelped before collapsing on his back against the cold ground, moaning slightly as his head began spinning… or it felt like it anyways. Either that or the room was spinning. _Something_ was…

"I'll go tell Viggo."

"What, and leave me here with the squirt?"

Hiccup snorted at the men's arguing, wondering how long this would go on. Hours? Eh, the more time till his death the better.

 _Wait…_ he coughed and his eyes widened, catching sight of the jagged and blurry lines before him. Prison bars most likely. _Dead…? Was…_

"Great…" He muttered, falling back limply against the ground while trying to get his breathing under control. "Concussed and out of sarcasm. My two weapons out…"

"Shut up." Came a curt reply, and Hiccup was too tired to find an answer. He merely sighed and pushed himself up into a sitting position, pausing to let the dizziness pass before scooting over against the wall.

Finally the voices settled- or disappeared, Hiccup wasn't certain. He glanced up at the wooden door, noting the bars in the small window. Every now and then there would be the light klunk as a person passed every so often, but for the most part he was left in silence.

So what, was Viggo going to kill him? The poster had said he was wanted dead or alive… yippee for him.

He tapped his fingers nervously against the dirty ground, removing them from the stone with a little noise of disgust before wiping his hand on his trousers. He glared at his leg, upset that he was so easily grounded. Darn leg.

He licked his lips, frustrated even more when he realized that the water that Salty Dog had dumped on his head had been sea water. He was so thirsty… he just wanted something clean and fresh to drink. Anything. He'd gone well over a day without a thing to eat or drink.

He shivered, realizing how cold it was in the dungeon. He curled onto his side, resting his head against his arm gauntlet before gently closing his eyes, yearning to only rest the pounding in his skull…

But before he knew it, he had dropped off to sleep again…

…

Stupid storm.

Astrid glanced out of their safe haven under the overhang, glaring at the rain that poured from the sky in a waterfall. Gods, how much water could spill from one cloud?

Lightning flashed brightly, striking some far-off place in the water or land. Astrid flinched and looked away, biting her lip to keep from screaming in her frustration.

Heather was snoring softly from her place leaning against an also sleeping Windshear. How those two could sleep when Hiccup was in trouble, Astrid had no idea. Sure, it was late at night (or early in the morning, who could tell?) that did not mean they could just rest peacefully while Hiccup was out Thor knows where…

A hand dropped onto her shoulder and a deep voice rumbled her name from behind, causing Astrid to jump and her arm to instinctively to reach for her axe. But when she whirled around and noticed that it was only Stoick standing there, she relaxed and dropped back against Stormfly's side.

"Yes, chief?"

"The lightning's moved on."

Astrid jumped to her feet instantly, rushing to the edge of the cliff to peer out at the dark cloud that filled the equally dark sky. It was strange how even though the cloud matched the skies color, she could still tell what was cloud and what was sky.

She noticed what he meant, that although the lightning still flashed in the distance, it was no longer in their general direction. She sighed in giddy relief, hurrying back to the dragons to gather her supplies.

"Let's go then!" She urged, giving Heather's leg a quick kick before going and shoving dust over the small flame the fire had become. Stoick had hurried back to Fishlegs and was doing much the same thing on their side of the camp, soon the sound of sleepy grumbles and stumbling about was all to be heard.

Astrid climbed up onto an energetic and read to fly Stormfly, who was shifting anxiously in awaits to fly again. Although they'd gotten maybe four hours of sleep, the dragons seemed ready to be in the air once more- unlike their drowsy humans.

"Hurry!" She said impatiently, tapping her leg in her impatience. Stoick tossed the last of the supplies into Toothless's saddlebags, giving Skullcrusher a light pat on the head before climbing aboard his son's black dragon.

They all jumped into the air simultaneously, Skullcrusher and Toothless taking the lead once again. Astrid tried to make out signs of land in the fog, but all she could see was the hazy mist of left behind rain, as well as the last of the gathering clouds.

"Grr… weather, come on." She groaned, looking skyward.

"Settle down, antsy pants." Heather laughed, although it sounded slightly forced and nervous. "We'll get there in due ti-"

"Ship! Look, there's a ship!" Fishleg's squeaked, pointing wildly at the seas below. Astrid followed his finger, grinning when she saw what he did: A foreign ship.

Stoick and Toothless were already diving towards it, the dragons obviously knowing more than their riders did for they soon followed. _Scent._ They probably smelled Hiccup on that ship!

As soon as Stormfly landed Astrid leapt off and onto the deck with a soft _kerplunk_ , gipping her axe tightly as she made her way forward, pausing when she heard an off note come from below.

 _"Gold gold, me got me gold! Not an inch of the yellow stuff covered in mold! How much rum can a rich pirate buy? More for me and none for the poor scallywags who's cups've run dry!"_

Stoick huffed before stomping over to the door with steps leading into the ship's hull, Astrid waiting patiently as the sound of shattering glass and angry mumbles echoed through the wood. Heather snorted when she heard a very disgruntled insult- one that most likely held a few words Astrid didn't dare repeat.

Stoick's face made a reappearance at the steps, dragging a round bellied, bearded, and dirty man behind. Stoick deposited the pirate on the deck before the dragons, each one opening their mouths and growling threateningly.

"What's the meaning of this? Can't a- MERCY ON A SEA MONKEY'S UNCLE!" the man howled at seeing the fire breathing beasts towering over him. "GOOD GRIEF GET THOSE THINGS AWAY! Don't you know what they could do!?"

"Where's my son?" Stoick growled, leveling his axe at the pirate's pudgy throat.

"Yer…" The man's black eyes widened slightly before he laughed nervously. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about! Son? Why do you-"

"Stoick?" Fishlegs stepped forward, an old leather bag in his right hand. In his other he held a very familiar looking mechanism…

 _Hiccup's prosthetic._

Toothless sniffed the prosthetic before whining softly, licking the medal with a longing and worried look in his eye. Then he switched dramatically, his pupils narrowing and his mouth parting to allow the purple glow to emanate from the depths of his throat. He whipped around and screeched into the man's sweaty face, obviously wanting an answer as to why his rider's belonging was onboard his ship.

The pirate swallowed thickly, his face pale and his lip quivering in fear. "O-okay I do know where he is. First Island due North. No more than two hours sail away from here."

"Two hours-" Astrid repeated, gripping her axe in a vice grip before tossing it at the mast angrily. "That's way too long! Do you know what-"

"Astrid" Heather interrupted, grabbing her arm before gesturing towards the cowering man. "Maybe he can explain a bit more."

"No-no I can't!" Totohless huffed at the man, causing him to squeak worriedly. "Honest, I-I just dropped him off on the shore. Men came and dragged him away, left me with me gold and told me to skedaddle!"

Toothless and Stoick pressed closer, the sea man whimpering for mercy. "That's all?" Stoick growled.

"Yes, that's all I know, I swear!"

Stoick sighed and nodded, placing his axe back in its holster on his back and giving Toothless a curt nod to release the fear stricken sea bearer. Toothless did so with an angry hiss, all the Berkians and their dragons retreating to the other side of the small ship.

"Now what?" Fishlegs asked, placing Hiccup's prosthetic into Meatlug's saddle bag.

"We go North." Stoick stated simply, sliding back into Toothless's saddle.

Astrid grabbed Stormfly's saddle, pulling herself aboard before flipping her axe in her hands, glaring off at the North with menace. "And we have to hurry."

* * *

 **Well, at least we're making progress in the plot. XD**

 **Thank you for all the kind reviews last chapter, and never fear! The headache has disappeared, and I'm all fine and hunky dory again. :D**

 **So, if I've done the calculations of the plot correctly, there should be somewhere around 4 chapter left. ;)**

 **Okay, thanks for reading, until the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Hiccup winced as the man dragged him further down the poorly lit hallways, his head pounding and sporting its own heartbeat. He swore that much further and his head might very well explode from the amount of throbbing.

"Viggo wants to see you." Came a very recognizable voice- one that made Hiccup look up in dazed anger before letting his head drop back against his chest.

"Oh joy." He tried to reply, but it came out more of slur that resembled _"Ahoy"_ more than anything.

"That pirate wear off on him?"

"He's rather disoriented, Ryker. Got a good sized knock on the head."

"M'hu's fowt iz dat?" Hiccup grumbled, trying (and failing) to pull away from the Hunter gripping him. "Nod wige I had a choize."

Ryker coughed, and Hiccup peered up at him through his bangs. The man was- _gr_ , he was rolling his eyes! He had _nothing_ to be annoyed about, the one annoyed should be Hiccup- not that scoundrel who looked like he'd eaten and drank in the last twenty-four hours.

Ryker grabbed Hiccup's arm and dragged him inside the door, Hiccup grumbling in protest. But there wasn't much he could do- he couldn't even try to escape. Without his leg, he was helpless.

"Hiccup, Hiccup… finally."

Hiccup snorted and glared at Viggo. The man was sitting at a hard-wooden desk, his hands folded before him on a piece of yellowed parchment- one that Hiccup recognized as being the wanted poster.

"Have a seat." The Grimborn waved a hand at the chair across from him, Ryker taking the liberty to give Hiccup a hard shove into it. Hiccup glared up at him, yanking his arm out of his grip before scooting as far away from the big man as possible.

"Now what, Viggo? Didn't you guys hear my Dad? He'll probably be here anytime." Hiccup tried to act nonchalant, but he eyed Viggo coldly, clearly stating that he was upset and angry at this sudden meeting.

Viggo looked unperturbed. "Hm, ah yes. The Great Stoick the Vast… always needing to be there to protect his son."

Hiccup gritted his teeth and looked away, his face burning with shame. Viggo spoke truth, his Dad- or the gang or Toothless- were constantly getting him out of these messes. He felt terrible for it, and his headache only made his heart hurt more.

"Not true." Hiccup hissed, although he knew he was speaking a lie.

Viggo chuckled- something that Hiccup had never, _ever_ heard before. The man was usually stern, expressionless… and not this…. _dark_.

It sent daggers of fear running through Hiccup's veins.

Viggo smirked and gave a wave of his hand at Ryker, who nodded before turning and disappearing behind Hiccup's chair. Hiccup forced himself to stay still, if he looked behind him anything- gods, _anything_ could happen at this point.

Ryker could be standing behind him holding a sword- who knew?

Viggo settled back in his chair, his hands going to finger the poster. "Hiccup, we've been through a lot together-"

"Nothing new- or good." Hiccup replied- hoping it came out snarky enough. His aching head was really ruining his sarcasm.

Viggo quirked an eyebrow, smiling yet again. "A little off our game, are we?"

Hiccup glared in response, his hands tightening into fists against the chair's handles.

"Ahem, getting back to my point." Viggo picked the poster up, holding it so it was facing Hiccup. "Read it?"

Hiccup skimmed over the poster that he'd already memorized in his brain, it had been branded there ever since he'd first seen it. He was certain he'd never get the terrifying image out of his mind.

His eyes flicked back to Viggo's face, waiting for an answer.

Viggo's finger tapped out the writing, the three words "Dead or Alive."

Hiccup flinched.

Viggo smiled softly before replacing the poster back on the table top, his hands once again folding on top of it. "Dead or alive- but preferably alive. Do you know why?"

Hiccup growled, his hands tightening their grip. He knew all too well why…

"Revenge is a strong word, Hiccup." Viggo's chair scraped against the wood as he stood, Hiccup's eyes following his every move as the man walked around the desk, standing right before the rigid boy.

"But I do believe it suits this position very _very_ well." Viggo nodded to someone whom Hiccup could not see, although he instantly knew it was Ryker.

Hiccup gave a yelp when a beefy hand gripped his arm, and he gave a little jump when Ryker pulled Hiccup out of the chair and to his feet (foot).

"You've been ruining everything." Viggo continued, taking slow steps around Hiccup, who glared at him all the while. "Seven months ago, and I would've been peacefully making money without you or your riders making… _disruptions._ "

Hiccup snorted. "Precisely! Viggo, you're injuring innocent dragons. By force. And for what?"

Viggo laughed coldly, his dark eyes staring right into Hiccup's emerald ones. "Oh, how innocent and stupid you are." He stepped forward, placing a finger under Hiccup's locked jaw. "Power? Money? Things that'll make places in the world-"

"Those don't matter." Hiccup growled. "What about friends? Trust?"

Viggo's eyes harden, and he released hold on Hiccup's chin. "None of that would or could make a difference."

Before Hiccup could reply, Viggo gave a curt nod to Ryker, who began to drag the boy over to one of the darker corners of the small stone room. He struggled weakly, trying to kick the sturdy man in the thigh or make him trip, but Ryker merely sidestepped him or tightened his hold, forcing Hiccup to pause just so he could try and ward off the dizziness that evaded his brain.

He was thrust against the stone wall, chains tinkling as the knocked against the rock. Cold metal bands were placed around his wrists, his back to the room and his forehead resting against the cool stone. It was comforting and chilling against his throbbing skull, so Hiccup leaned against it with a little sigh of content, not really comprehending that his back was now exposed and unprotected when Ryker unbuckled his armor.

A hand gripped his hair, and Hiccup grunted in displeasure when his head was jerked away from the wall. He stared into Viggo's eyes, wondering in a brief moment of confusion why he was-

"Time for payback."

He understood quite clearly then. His eyes widened and he pulled away from Viggo's grip, glaring at him in anger as he heard rustling from behind. What-

A sharp sting flew across his back. Hiccup yelped and jumped forward, banging his head against the wall in the quick attempt to escape the pain. He moaned as his headache doubled, plus now his back was screaming and racing fire up and down his spine.

Another _zing!_ sounded before pain exploded once more, forcing Hiccup to bite his lip to keep from screaming. Gods, it hurt way more than anything-

Again it came, interrupting his thoughts. He gasped- much against his will. He twisted against the chains, trying to hide his back against the wall but found himself unable to. The singing of the whip fell hard again, this time landing against Hiccup's shoulders. And even with his red shirt still on, the taut chord cut deep and slick.

Third lash, and already Hiccup was feeling weak.

Fourth, then a fifth, and with every one Hiccup tried not to cry out, finding it nearly impossible. His hands were gripping the chains tightly and his leg was tingling painfully from supporting his body. Hiccup was shivering in the cold- and from the pain. The sticky wetness on his back certainly didn't help warm him any. In fact, although the liquid was thick and warm, it chilled Hiccup even more knowing what it was.

 _Zing!_

Hiccup clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a low guttural moan at the sharp contact of leather chord against tight skin. There was a break and Hiccup took that time to gasp for air, finding he'd been holding it with every strike.

Unexpectedly the lash came again, striking Hiccup against the arm and upper back. His mouth gaped open and he let out a choking noise, before letting out a hoarse whimper.

"Fifteen." Viggo said calmly.

Fifteen lashes? That was only the seventh… gods only the seventh… he wasn't even half way through.

Another sting, then another. Tenth one and Hiccup was on the edge of blacking out. He blinked and closed his eyes tightly, almost wishing he would just fall unconscious already… he could hardly breathe anymore due to the pain, and his throat was so dry and hoarse he could barely speak.

"Five."

Five… only five left… thank gods-"

Hiccup wheezed for breath when the next strong pain came against his shoulder, and he couldn't stop the few curse words that escaped him. "Oh Thor…" he moaned, leaning as close to the cool wall as possible. Earlier he would've enjoyed the chilliness against his forehead, but now it felt like such a strong contrast to his warm body. He was sweating profusely, which chilled him even more… Now he longed for a hot fire instead of a cool swim.

Finally, the ordeal was over, and Hiccup allowed himself to go limp and catch his breath. The chains tugged against his hands which gripped them, keeping the cuffs from rubbing to terribly at his wrists.

Viggo's voice drifted into Hiccup's ear, "Now-"

The ground shook, shaking the chains that dangled from the ceiling and walls. Ryker cried out in alarm and anger while Viggo swore angrily.

"Dragon Riders!" Came a shout from somewhere above, effectively snapping Hiccup out of his pained daze. He nearly laughed in relief and joy, but was hurriedly silenced by a gag flipping over his mouth.

"Keep your sassy trap shut." Ryker growled in Hiccup's ear before disappearing from sight, the sound of a heavy door squeaking on its hinges before slamming shut, the sound of a click signaling it was locked.

Hiccup craned his neck and glanced over his shoulder to see if he was alone, finding with great relief that he was. Viggo, Ryker, both gone. That reassured him for only a moment, before he realized that they had gone _outside_ the room, out where his friends were instead-

He hissed and struggled against the chains, giving them the hardest tugs he could. The chains clanked but didn't budge, making Hiccup shake his head in frustration.

The ground shook even more, sending the lantern on the desk tumbling to the ground in a shatter of glass. Hiccup flinched and leapt to the side, glancing up as the ground rumbled once more.

Hiccup smiled against the throbbing of his head when he heard a very familiar screech: Night Fury.

More specifically: _Toothless_.

Hiccup laughed in his relief, letting himself slide against the wall and his head rest against his sweaty arm. He shuddered again against the cold, the pain now numbed and his back unfeeling. He allowed himself to relax and breathe easily, hoping that his friends were alight and would arrive soon.

Consciousness was hard to keep a hold on, but Hiccup was relentless. He pushed the blackness aside and clung to the light for as long as he possibly could-

A loud screech- Thor it was close! Hiccup tried to let out a shout, but found his throat much too dry to say much more than a small croak.

He didn't see it, but he felt and heard it. There was a loud bang and crash behind him, coming from the door, and then the shattering and splintering of wood as the door crashed against the wall.

"Hiccup!"

 _Dad…_

"Mff, Duhhh." Hiccup mumbled through the gag, shaking his head and trying to rub the gag off by moving his head against his arm, although it failed to work. "Dah!"

"Odin-"

Oops, he'd seen him.

Hiccup looked down and saw a black snout that was bumping against his arm and leg. Hiccup tried to smile, although it was indistinguishable through the gag.

"Toothlu-" He coughed, finding it hard to breathe.

"Hush, we'll get you out of here." His Dad murmured untying the gag before letting his gentle hands brush against Hiccup's wrists, causing the chains to jingle. "Do you know where the keys are?

Hiccup shook his head, Stoick hissing angrily under his breath while murmuring threats. He gently rubbed Hiccup wrists before grabbing the chain in his hands and easily snapping them away from the wall.

Toothless shot a small blast at the other chain, cutting it in two. Hiccup went limp and would've crashed against the ground had his Dad and Toothless not been there to catch him.

"Come on, son." Stoick murmured quietly, wrapping his arms about Hiccup's shoulders. Hiccup let his head rest against his Dad's chest, listening to his even breathing and the steady beat of his heart.

"Hurry, Toothless. We've got to get him home."

Hiccup was moved about and he felt his Dad climb onto Toothless's back. Then the rough movements of Toothless galloping out the door and down the halls, angry cries and shouts echoing through the corridors.

Hiccup opened his eyes when he felt the rush of fresh air against his skin, and he took a deep breath of the crisp yet slightly musty air. It made him dizzy and his eyelids flicker…

"Stoick! He's back and- oh- oh gods!" Came a faint voice _\- hm_ , sounded like Astrid.

"Hu-y- e- an't- ast-mu-looonn" The deep voice of his father was cracking and breaking against Hiccup's ears, and he knew he was fading… _no_. He had to hang on until-

But before he could drag himself to the light again, the darkness consumed him and drag him back into the world of unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Astrid stopped breathing, and she swore her heart stopped beating as well.

Thor, Hiccup looked terrible.

Well, he'd most definitely looked worse in the past- The Red Death being the number one fiasco that popped into her brain. But Hiccup didn't look "fine" either, no, he looked… pale, sickly… weak…

… _unconscious…_

"HICCUP!" She shrieked, ignoring the battle raging about her but instead tugging on Stormfly's saddle, directing her dragon towards Stoick and Toothless.

"GOBBER!" Stoick bellowed, looking about frantically. Out of the corner of her eye Astrid saw Gobber look up from his place on Grump's back, but she ignored him for the most part. She was focused on one person only.

Heather had been dead wrong. Hiccup was…

Stormfly landed on the pebbly ground, instantly spinning around and flinging spikes at anyone who dared to come within ten feet of them. Astrid jumped off, grounding her feet into the soil before pounding her way to Stoick and the wounded boy he held in his arms.

"Stoick, oh gods, Hiccup…" She whispered, reaching a shaking hand out to touch his bangs. Hiccup moaned quietly, his head rolling to the side so she could see his dirty face fully…

"Take him." Stoick growled, gently handing his son over to the girl. She stumbled a bit, never realizing how heavy Hiccup was until that moment. And yet, at the same time, he felt so fragile, like he could be broken if she held him too tightly.

"Stoick-" Gobber started, hobbling up from behind. "What ar-"

"I need to have a word with Viggo." Stoick hissed, his voice icy cold- a tone that Astrid hadn't heard him use in years. "He's going to pay for doing that to my son." And with that, he spun on his heel and gripped his axe, giving a wave towards Skullcrusher. "Get him home and to Gothi!" Stoick shouted before both he and his dragon took off, Toothless shifting his weight in confusion. Astrid knew he wanted to go off and do some damage to Viggo and Ryker as well, but he also didn't want to leave Hiccup in this injured state.

"Tith…sss…" Hiccup whimpered in his sleep. Astrid looked to Gobber, who nodded and held out his arms.

"Hand him to me, lass, you won't be able to hold him the whole way."

"No- please…" She begged, her voice high pitched and cracking with every syllable. "I can't-"

"Thhsss…" Hiccup whined again, his voice quiet and raspy. But Toothless was instantly by his side, nudging his rider's hand or head while crooning worriedly.

"GUYS!" Heather shouted, Astrid glancing up to notice that arrows were streaming overhead, forcing Stormfly to spew fire at any that looked like they could come near enough to do damage. "We can't hold them off much longer!"

Fishlegs squeaked as he and Meatlug tumbled through the air, knocking into Windshear and giving both her and Heather a jolt. "Sorry!" He called before the two flew off again, Meatlug opening her mouth and leaving a trail of lava behind her.

Astrid turned back to Gobber, nodding her head curtly. "Take him, I'll get on Stormfly, then you hand him up."

"I can ride Toothless!" Fishlegs piped up, returning with a panting but excited looking Meatlug.

Gobber's eyes were soft and patient, although she knew he didn't like it. "Lass-"

"No. I need to do this, Gobber." She turned and climbed up onto Stormfly's back, adjusting herself further back in the saddle then normal so she'd have room for Hiccup to sit- or lay, if Stormfly would permit.

She held out her arms, Gobber giving a mumble of disagreement before gently handing Hiccup up, the boy's head lolling painfully against his shoulder. Astrid hurriedly grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into her arms, adjusting his head so it rested against her chest and moving him so he was sprawled out across the front of Stormfly's back.

"Hurry!" She called before giving Stormfly a nudge, the dragon taking off into the sky while Gobber stumbled to climb onto Grump and follow.

"HEATHER, FISHLEGS!" Astrid shouted, catching both rider's attention. When they noticed she was hovering in the air directed towards Berk, they instantly dropped what they were doing and flew over, Windhsear giving a frew last fires before ignoring the Hunters completely. Fishlegs landed Meatlug then climbed onto Toothless, both dragons taking off into the air and following close behind Astrid and Stormfly.

"We have to get Hiccup home!" Astrid stated sternly. Gobber and Grump hovered up to her level, and he waved his prosthetic about, directing towards Berk.

"Go home, I'll stay here and wait for Stoick." Gobber ordered, his voice surprisingly firm. "Get Hiccup back to Gothi and make sure he's cared for-"

"Gobber-" Astrid protested, finding herself glancing at her axe longingly.

"GO!" He bellowed, waving his prosthetic towards the South. "Hurry!"

Heather called for Astrid to follow, and she finally did, anxious to get Hiccup home yet dreading what would happen to the Blacksmith and Chief.

"Astrd…" Hiccup murmured, his eyelids flickering. "Whud's… whud's appening…."

"We're getting you home, Hiccup." She soothed, bending down to nestle her nose against his hair, hoping the movement came out as reassuring. "Don't worry, Hiccup- or stress. Stress would be very bad right now."

Hiccup sighed, his breath ghosting her cheek in a way that made her skin tingle. She noticed his eyelids flutter closed, and she took that brief moment to press a feather soft kiss against his temple.

"You'll be okay." She whispered.

…

"Not gonna lie, Stoick- but this plan is extremely crazy- I mean, even beyond your craziness." Gobber stated happily, tiptoeing behind him. "Viggo only hurt your son, aren't you a little afraid this is a trap?"

Stoick glared at Gobber, putting his lightheartedness to rest so he could follow quieter and open his ears to any sound.

After nearly fifteen minutes Gobber sighed and shook his head, coming to a complete halt. "Trap, Stoick, I can smell it."

"It's not a trap." Stoick responded gruffly, waving his hand for Gobber to follow. "Come on! If I don't get some information into that man's thick hide…"

Gobber shook his head, but followed none the less. "And I wondered where Hiccup got his recklessness from."

"This is not recklessness!" Stoick shot back, his voice echoing throughout the halls and corridors. He lowered his tone, saying in a harsh whisper. "It's getting a communication across. A message. That man needs to know he can't have a Bounty on Hiccup's head."

Gobber nodded, knowing that what was said was true, but hating it anyways. Foolhardy plan, huh? Then why weren't there any hunters trying to attack them as they lollygagged through their underground caverns?

"I still don't like it, Stoick."

The Chief remained silent, his hand tightening around the axe he held in his hands. "Neither do I, which is why we're finding that rat."

"Looking for someone?" Came a cool voice from behind. Stoick and Gobber whirled about, sending the torch's to flickering and making the shadows dance crazily between the three enemies.

"Viggo." Stoick hissed, branching his axe. "How dare-!"

"Me? Forgive me for interrupting but… I believe your son had it coming to him." Viggo stated calmly, his hands still placed behind his back although both Stoick and Gobber knew he had a weapon scabbard. "Ruining my plans? Releasing hard to capture dragons? Yes, seemed like young Hiccup got what was coming to him."

Stoick growled deeper in his throat, Gobber reaching out a hand to stop his friend before he made any harsh or rash decisions. "Stoi-"

Too late.

With a roar the mighty chief lunged forward, tossing his axe this way and that, practically chipping the stone out of the way as he swiped and Viggo ducked.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!" Stoick bellowed, jerking his axe and giving Gobber the signal to double about and trap the man against the wall. Viggo noticed right off, his eyes narrowing as he pressed against the stone.

Stoick stepped forward and pressed the blade of his weapon against Viggo's neck, thoughts running as he tried to decide on wether to kill him or not…

"Drop the Bounty." He ordered stiffly.

…

"Berk ahead!" Heather announced, much to Astrid's relief. Nearly five hours flying at top speeds… gods, and… and Hiccup had been unconscious the entire time.

She glanced up for a moment and eyed the distance, giving a little laugh of relief and joy at the sight of the statues resting in the bay. Home, finally.

She turned back to Hiccup, the sadness returning as her eyes scanned over his sweaty face. His chest rose and fell shakily, as though his lungs were struggling to push against his ribs. His mouth was agape slightly, allowing the huff of breath that was knocking against Astrid's cheek every time he breathed. He was shaking as well, and even though Hiccup was facing Astrid… her arm could feel the blood seeping through the cloth on his back- or what was left of cloth anymore. It was more shredded now then anything.

And given to his sweaty face, she guessed he was carrying a high fever as well.

Flying the last few miles to Berk seemed like years… when in reality it was only several minutes. As soon as Stormfly began flying over the village, Astrid directed her towards Gothi's hut, knowing that Hiccup needed medical care and he needed it immediately.

Stormfly landed, Windshear Toothless and Meatlug doing the same beside her. Astrid didn't wait for assistance, she crawled out of the saddle and dropped to the ground, still clutching at the unconscious Hiccup in her arms.

"Here-" Fishlegs offered, holding out his arms. Astrid ignored him and instead rushed to the door, Heather opening it and allowing the frantic girl inside. Toothless barked and barged trhough the door was well, crooning and nudging at Astrid and Hiccup worriedly.

"GOTHI!" Astrid shouted, hurrying over to a bed that lie in the corner. She settled Hiccup upon it, hesitant at first for she wasn't sure if she should lie him on his back or his stomach… she finally settled on stomach.

The telltale thump of a cane resounded through the hut as Gothi stepped out of the back room, not looking happy about being disturbed at all. But as soon as her eyes landed on the wounded heir lying limply on the bed, her eyes softened and she gestured for Heather and Fishlegs to pick up supplies and step forward.

Astrid allowed the three to stand before Hiccup, she instead moving up onto the bed frame and placing Hiccup's head in her lap instead of on the pillow, Toothless taking up residence at the front of the bed as well, sitting up and placing his head beneath Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup moaned when Gothi poked a finger at his back, clicking her tongue nervously when she pulled away and wiped her hand on her skirt.

She scratched something on the ground, Fishlegs reading it with a scan of his eyes before nodding and speaking quietly to Heather, too quietly for Astrid to hear for it all sounded like a mumble of words to Astrid' worry clogged brain.

Heather began pulling Hiccup's shirt up over his back, Astrid lifting him by the shoulders to help her accomplish the task without hurting the boy further. Astrid pulled the shirt off the rest of the way over Hiccup's head, hastily tossing the dirty and torn piece of fabric in the corner without a second thought.

Hiccup gave a raspy wheeze for breath when Gothi began running a cold cloth over his wounds, a cloth that Astrid could only presume was soaked in an herb of some kind. She bit her lip when realizing that like all of Gothi's healing medicine's, it most likely stung terribly.

Hiccup hissed and gave a small thrash, his left leg kicking slightly and he head rolling in Astrid's lap. Toothless crooned in concern and panic, lifting his head a bit to give a small lick at Hiccup's neck.

"Keep him calm, Astrid!" Heather exclaimed, lunging forward and pressing a hand against Hiccup's shoulder to keep him still. With a squeak Fishlegs did the same to the other shoulder, forcing Hiccup to remain pressed on his stomach.

"Nnnnnn…." Hiccup whined, his head pressing against Astrid's shirt.

"Hush, shhh we're helping you." Astrid leaned forward and ran fingers through his hair while whispering words close to his ear, her lips so close they grazed his skin. She could only hope that he couild hear her in his half-conscious state.

"Stitches!?" Fishlegs exclaimed in alarm. "We have to?"

Astrid jerked her head, her voice shaky and demanding in her panic. "Stitches!?" Toothless gave a similar bark of fright.

Gothi nodded and handed something to Fishlegs, although it was a bit too small for Astrid to see realize what it was at first glance. After some closer inspection, she realized it was a needle and thread.

"Thor, no…" She murmured, pressing herself even closer to the whimpering boy in her lap. "That's no good! Please, that's just-"

"It'll help him heal faster." Heather explained while resting a reassuring hand against her shoulder. "It has to be done."

Astrid gnawed angrily on her lip before looking away, instead putting her full focus on Hiccup and trying to get his erratic breathing under control.

"H-Hold him down…" Fishlegs said shakily, holding out his arms over Hiccup's back before giving Heather a nod. She pressed against Hiccup's legs while Astrid took charge of his shoulders, pressing her palms against them but never stopping her soothing whispers in his ear.

Although she wasn't looking, Astrid knew when the first stitch came. Hiccup's body jerked and he let out a shriek, one that instantly had Astrid's ears ringing. Hiccup moved his arms as though reaching for… _something_ invisible before him. Astrid took a fleeting moment to let one hand disappear from his shoulder and instead grab his hands, pushing them against her legs so he had something to hold onto. His arms wrapped tightly about her waist while his head pressed even closer to her stomach.

"Shh… that's it… I'm here, Hiccup." Astrid once again resettled the hand on his shoulder, massaging her thumb over his freckled skin. Toothless whined and nuzzled Hiccup's arm comfortingly, the dragon eyeing his rider's face for any signs of wakefulness.

Hiccup was so tense… and of course Astrid couldn't blame him. She'd gotten stitches several times in her lifetime, and although they'd never been on any wounds as bad or as deep as Hiccup's… she still knew a bit of what he was suffering through.

Thank goodness he was unconscious for the most part.

"Almost done." Heather said, being forced to say the words loudly for Astrid to hear it over Hiccup's heavy breathing. "One more…"

Fishlegs yelped and stepped back, looking beyond relieved that that ordeal was over. Hiccup gave a little shudder and curled closer against Astrid, although Heather's arms on his legs prevented him from curling up too much.

"Bandages." Fishlegs said distractedly, scurrying over to a cupboard before returning with multiple roles of white bandages in his arms. "Okay, and ointment?"

When he returned once again he held a bottle in his hand, and without hesitation he pulled off the lid and spread the thick sticky stuff over Hiccup's wounds, causing the boy to flinch and let out a whimper of pain.

"Hush… shhh…." Astrid began rocking back and forth, running her fingers through Hiccup's thick locks. "Shhh."

"We need him to sit up." Fishlegs ordered, Heather moving away from Hiccup's legs before moving up to Astrid, helping her push Hiccup into a semi sitting position.

Fishlegs and Gothi wrapped the bandages about until Hiccup's entire back and torso was covered in what looked like white chest armor. Astrid rested Hiccup's head back in her lap as soon as they were finished, the others helping him lay back down in a somewhat comfortable position before grabbing a thick blanket and pulling it up over his shivering form.

"He'll be okay?" Astrid whispered fearfully, eyeing the three before her with impatient need.

"Yes, he'll be just like new in a week or so." Heather reassured, giving her friend a smile. Gothi gave a nod of agreement before spinning about and hobbling over to the heated stove on the opposite wall, Fishlegs giving a smile before turning and disappearing out the door.

"You staying?" Heather asked, her voice filled with a knowledge that clearly stated she knew the answer already.

Astrid nodded and looked back down at Hiccup, noticing how his face was now relaxed and his breathing even. "Yes, I-I'll stay until… until Stoick gets back or he wakes up."

Heather nodded then went to the door and followed Fishleg's lead. Now alone (besides Gothi of course, but the woman hardly ever gossiped, given to how she couldn't speak) Astrid readjusted her position until she was sitting comfortably, Hiccup still resting peacefully in her lap.

Toothless huffed slowly and qietly, the dragon sounding utterly exhausted. He moved away a bit, giving Hiccup's bare arm a lick before moving off the bed and lying on the floor, curling into a little ball as he rested his head on his paws.

Astrid sighed and turned back to Hiccup, her eyes settling on his face. She was glad that he looked peaceful and no longer pained… his face was smooth and his mouth open only a crack, his breathing soft and even.

"Oh Hiccup…" She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his hair, closing her eyes and sighing yet again. "You've got to stop getting yourself into these messes."

* * *

 **And I'm gonna end this here, because I'm sooooo tired *yawns for emphasis* although I just woke up… and it's only eight in the morning… SO TIRED.**

 **Ahem, *cough* anyways, if you haven't noticed by now… I MADE A MISTAKE. Fishlegs was supposed to remain on Berk with the twins, and Gobber was supposed to go with Stoick, Astrid and Heather. But I sorta… *laughs nervously* forgot that and… *more nervous laughing* inserted Fishlegs throughout the latest chapters. I'm so sorry for the mess up! I'll try and go back and fix it later, but for now, I'm just leaving it as it is.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

 _"Hiccup…"_

 _What?_

Hiccup tried to move- move anything at all, but the only thing he accomplished was a light shadow of pain that crawled up his spine. Gods, that… it was like chills and so agonizingly slow…

"Hiccup? Can… Gothi he's not waking up!"

Oh great, he was at Gothi's. That meant something happened… something that most likely meant he was injured… what did he do, fall off Toothless again and smack into that mountain again?

Hiccup gasped as the memories came rushing back in one fast wave, nearly suffocating him in panic. Gods! The… the pirate, the ship, his head… his back…

 _The…_

He let out a strangled cry of panic, feeling himself moving against his will- for the most part anyways. He wanted to move, just not thrash about like he was doing now.

"Hiccup! Gothi what's- Hiccup calm down!"

"Nnnnnn!" He whined in a high-pitched hum. He felt strong hands press against his shoulder and push him back against the hard wood of what he presumed to be a bed. "Strrrr"

"Can you hear my voice?"

He tried to nod, but found that all he could do was heave for air and let his hands scramble on their own accord. It was like he didn't have any control over his body anymore, as though his limbs had minds of their own. His hands gripped her hands which were currently pushing against his shoulders, and he instantly wrapped his fingers about her wrists.

"Hiccup..?"

"Mmf…" He tried to reply. Why was it so hard to speak?

"Can…can you say… something?"

"Strrrr" He slurred, cursing in his head against his inability to say her name. "Astrrr"

There was a shuddering sigh that sounded above his head, and the hands on his shoulders shook slightly. He could feel her give a tremor under his fingertips which were still clasped to her wrists, feeling how her hands lessoned their hold.

"Hiccup." Astrid breathed. He felt a hand come up to rest against this cheek, and he moaned before leaning against it. Somewhere in the haze of senses came a shivering chill of pain up his back… but he ignored it.

"Astrid." He whispered, silently celebrating at this small success. Finally, able to say her full name without too much of a slur. "A-Astrid… Dad? T-Toothless…?"

The croons of a Night Fury vibrated the air before Hiccup felt a soft leathery snout shove against his cheek. He laughed hoarsely before releasing one of Astrid's wrists to let his hand fall limply and weakly against Toothless's nose.

"H-hey b-bud…"

Toothless cooed again, a warm wet tongue slurping against his cheek and hair. Hiccup coughed in his weak attempts to laugh, but finding that he only choked on his own breath when he tried.

He pried his eyelids open, peering up at the blonde who was bent over him. Her eyes were pressed shut, her mouth parted and her shoulders shaking in silent sobs… or that's what it looked like. Hiccup didn't believe what he saw however, for he'd never seen Astrid cry… _ever._

"Strid?" he murmured, battling against his weak arm as he tried to lift his hand and touch her face.

She blinked and stared back at him, giving a start backwards when they made eye contact. "Hiccup?" She backed up, her hands disappearing and instead going to hang limply by her sides. "How do you feel?"

He grunted and tried to roll over, freezing when the pain grew from a dull ache to an insistent throb pulsing through his back. "Uh… a little sore. How bad..?"

She gave him a soft glare. "Pretty bad, you idiot."

He tried a smile, although finding that all he could do was quirk one corner of his mouth slightly. He was so exhausted he could hardly find the strength to blink. "But… I won't be stuck in bed for days, will I?"

"Yes, you WILL." Her words were final, and he didn't dare try protesting. He leaned back against his pillow with a sigh, letting his eyes close and his mind ramble.

"Did everyone get home okay?"

"Your Dad and Gobber are still out there… but it's been hours since we got home. They should be back any minute."

Hiccup's eye flew back open and he struggled to sit up, finding that Toothless had placed his heavy head on his chest and Astrid hands were gripping his arms tightly. "What!? You just left them!? Why-"

"I'm sure Snotlout's there by now too, you dummy!" Astrid shouted in reply. Her face was flushed- although he couldn't tell if it was from anger or… something else. He didn't even know.

He gasped and nodded before falling back limply, letting his head roll to the side and his eyes slide shut. All this panic and un-panicking was starting to wear him down.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"No…" Astrid's voice was tired, and her tone soft. "I'm sorry, I'm just…" A soft fist tapped his shoulder, forcing his eyes open and a startled yelp to leave his lips. "You scared me alright?"

He stared at her, her eyes large and a dark hue of sky blue. She blinked and glanced away, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the wooden ground. "You scared me." She repeated. "Stoick he-… rushed out and you-" She shivered and turned away even further, until her back was facing him. "Sometimes I just…" She growled, her shoulders shaking. "Sorry, I just-"

"No… really, Ast I'm sorry…" Hiccup grabbed her hand, trying to force her to turn about but with how annoyingly weak he was, he was unable to accomplish the small task.

She stiffened and glanced over her shoulder, staring at him with wide eyes. "..Ast?"

His expression dropped and he released her hand, falling back against the pillow. "Oh-uh, s-sorry I'm just tired and saying your full name… uh… sorry I wo-"

"No." She interrupted, spinning about and smiling softly. "I…I kinda like it."

Hiccup smiled slowly, finding everything about him fade. Did… wow, she hadn't even punched him for that one. The first time he'd called her Milady… he'd had a black and blue shoulder for weeks.

But he'd also had a lingering tingly feeling on his lips. She'd kissed him then…

He sighed quietly, looking away when she made no move to complete the act.

He felt soft fingers grab his slightly fuzzy chin, dragging his face back to stare her in the eyes. Gods, any minute now his heart would find a way to pound out of his chest… if she…

A loud bang sounded at the door, causing a dazed Toothless to jump to his feet with a growl, while Astrid and Hiccup jumped apart, Hiccup bumping into the wall beside the bed with a small groan.

"Hiccup! Astrid! You guys in there! Fishy wouldn't let us come, but we found a way to get out of his weak knots!" Came Tuff's muffled voice. Astrid hissed angrily and stomped to the door, while Hiccup lay as still as possible to let the burning in his back subside… and to let his flaming cheeks cool.

Astrid jerked the door open, letting both Tuffnut and Ruffnut stumble inside. Ruffnut collapsed on top of her brother, both glancing up from their place on the floor at Hiccup, their eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Man oh man!" Tuff exclaimed, jumping to his feet and sending his sister flying out the door in the process. He paid her no heed however. "I see bandages! Lots of bandages! Looks like your whole chest is wrapped in them!"

He raced forward, grabbing one of Hiccup's arms and pulling down the blanket so he could look at the white bandages wrapped multiple times about his torso. "Woah, I bet whatever's hiding under there is gonna leave some awesome scars!"

Ruff scuttled across the room, joining her brother in giving awestruck looks at the white wrappings. "Oooh lucky Hiccup! He always gets to have fun." She muttered under her breath, stepping away with a pout.

Hiccup pulled back his arm defensively, giving Tuffnut a little glare before scooting even further away. "What is it, Tuff?"

"Oh, we just came to see what happened. According to Fishy there was a lot of blood, so naturally we were curious…" Tuffnut explained with an evil glint in his eye. "Was there a lot of blood?"

Hiccup glanced at Astrid, "I wouldn't know, I was out of it the entire time."

Tuffnut frowned and snapped his fingers. "Snap, it's more fun if you get to brag about how much blood you lost…"

"Why don't you just leave?" Astrid asked with a roll of her eyes. She grabbed Tuffnut and Ruffnut's arm, dragging them both to the door. "Go annoy Sven or something."

She slammed the door shut, quickly sliding the lock into place before sighing and turning back to face the wounded boy on the bed. Hiccup eyed her carefully, wondering what would happen now… again he blushed, his mind wandering to what would've happened if the twins hadn't interrupted… would she have finally kissed him?

There was more thumping coming from the platform outside the door, and Astrid gave a low annoyed moan before jerking the door open, a ready rebuke on her lips until she saw who it was standing there.

"Chief!" She exclaimed, smiling happily. "Glad to see you're back and everything's alright-"

Snotlout and Hookfang landed as well, both looking quite proud of themselves. "Yeah…" Snotlout said, obviously trying to sound nonchalant but utterly failing. "I was the one who swooped in and saved the day. If it weren't for me-"

"Actually Snotlout." Gobber interrupted, hobbling up from behind them both. "If I remember correctly, we didn't even see you until we were half way home."

Snotlout snorted and looked away, his arms crossed over his chest. "Still counts." He muttered.

Astrid opened her mouth to ask what was happened, but Stoick didn't wait for he was already pushing past into the room. She looked back at Gobber for an answer, although he merely shook his head and eyed her questioningly.

"He's fine." She answered the unasked question. "Just… tired."

"Wait, what?" Snotlout asked, coming back to attention. "Did Fishleg's get hurt?"

"No…" She gulped and bit her lip nervously. "Hiccup was- Stoick found him in Viggo's office…"

Snotlout blinked in confusion. "So..? He's here now right?"

"Hiccup is, yes." Astrid glanced back inside, "But he was injured."

"What!? Impossible! Hiccup never gets hurt! He's… well, Hiccup! He falls fifty feet off a dragon and comes out with hardly a scratch!"

"Not this time, Snotlout." Astrid said deeply, although her voice was soft. "I want you to go and make sure the twins don't kill Sven…"

Snotlout straightened. "Sure thing! This Snotmaster can do anything! I mean, I did just rescue the Chief, after all-"

The two flew off, leaving Astrid and Gobber shaking their heads at the young man's ignorance. Astrid gave Gobber a small wave of her hand, ushering him inside before she closed the door.

"I'm fine- and… no! No bed!" came Hiccup's voice. Astrid smiled and turned about slowly, grinning at the sight of Hiccup sitting indignantly against the wall, his arms crossed and his nose in the air. Stoick sat across from him on a small stool, Toothless curled up at his feet and the dragon crooning dragon laughter.

"Yes, bed. For a week at least." Stoick insisted, waving a finger threateningly. "And you will listen!"

Toothless barked and sat up, giving Hiccup and equally stern look. Hiccup grunted and glared at his dragon.

"Fine. Five days, no more!" Hiccup proclaimed, causing Stoick to shake his head in exasperation.

Astrid stepped forward and smiled before sliding down into another chair at the foot of the bed. Hiccup glanced at her, smiling softly before scooting and trying to lie down comfortably. Astrid leaned forward to help him, but Stoick was already there, carefully lowering Hiccup against the bed so he was lying on his side and not his injured back.

"How do you feel, son?" Stoick asked in concern. "I didn't get to see the wounds…" He lifted his head and quirked and eyebrow at Astrid.

"Bed would definitely be a good idea." She clarified with a nod of her head. "He has several stitches-"

"Ugh nooo." Hiccup moaned, turning his head and burying it into his pillow.

Stoick patted Hiccup's shoulder sympathetically, before standing and going to the back room where Gothi currently was. "Can I take Hiccup home?"

There was the sound of a small shuffle, then Stoick nodded and closed the door again. Astrid watched as he stepped back to the bed, pausing to bend down and wrap and arm around Hiccup's shoulders, even that motion causing the boy to wince.

"Sorry!" Stoick apologized. "But… I'm going to help carry you back home, okay?"

Hiccup did not look happy about this at all, but he honestly didn't have a choice. Astrid smiled at his pout, while Stoick ignored it and lifted the boy up into his arms.

"Alright, goodnight everyone." He stated, casually dismissing them. Gobber spun around and limped out the door, although Astrid hesitated a moment more.

"Hey- Astrid," She looked up into Hiccup's eyes, wondering what it was wrong. "C-could… could you come visit tomorrow? I have a feeling I'm in for a long boring day…"

She grinned. "Try and keep me away."

Stoick smiled then disappeared out the door, a protesting Hiccup in his arms. Toothless also stood and waddled towards the doorway, pausing to give Astrid a little satisfied smirk before passing through the door and blending into the night.

Astrid stared after them, fingering her hand as her mind wandered. Had… had she and Hiccup almost kissed?

She sighed and slumped sadly. Probably not. The last time they had had been… almost two years ago.

Well, if Hiccup ever decided that… that they were right together, he'd let her know, she was certain. She didn't want to push, and she was sure she'd let it known that she likes him… unless he's too shy to notice.

But whatever the case may be, she was ready to wait until he decided the time was right.

* * *

 **The end! I know it's *cough* I REALLY lousy ending… but I honestly have no more to add to this!**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this story! If you haven't read my other ones and are looking for more HTTYD stories to read, by all means feel free to browse my stuff! My earlier firstly posted stories aren't that great…. (as in they're pretty bad blegh) But my most recent stuff is'nt too terrible… XD**

 **But again, thank you for reading, I'm sorry about the Fishlegs mix up, and I'll see you next story! (I plan on going and finishing "Grounded" now :D)**

 **Thanks again! Love you all!**

 ***bows then stands, collects my other current stories, and sets off to finish them XD***

 **-Kat (FanWriter02)**


End file.
